


Moonwish

by artisdabest



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Healing, Light Angst, Moon, Slow Burn, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisdabest/pseuds/artisdabest
Summary: Rian is in a current life crisis and out of sarcasm and a little bit of desperation makes a wish to the Moon sisters to help him. Little did he know that by doing so he would be soon meeting a peculiar girl. A girl named Deet who is very odd but at the same time the help he needed.(This is an AU where the Skeksis don't exist)
Relationships: Amri/Naia (Dark Crystal), Bellanji/Laesid (Dark Crystal), Brea/Kylan (Dark Crystal), Deet/Rian (Dark Crystal), Ordon/Shoni (Dark Crystal)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys I'm back! Last month I was in a writing slump questioning my writing skills and weather I was even good at it. Don't worry I got out of it and as a sort of way to prove to myself what I can do this fic was born. So not only is it fun as the rest but also special because is my way to show myself that even though I'm not Shakespeare I can still do a good story. Anywho enough of me now let's pass the spotlight to our gelfling children. Enjoy!

It was the scent that suddenly came into his room that made him get up. Peachberry pie, hot cocoa and honey covered nuts. That scent could only mean one thing to the young Stonewood childling. It was Moonwish night. Usually at this hour he had to be asleep but for one very special night parents made the exception and woke up their childlings to go outside and enjoy a late night snack while sharing their wishes to the moon sisters. 

As expected his door opened and a female figure with a plate in hand came in. 

"I came here to wake you up for Moonwishing but I see you already did that on your own"

She said putting the plate down in his night table and taking away his bed covers to then lift him up. 

"The smell of food woke me up"

He admitted making her laugh. Right then a second figure appeared leaning on his door frame. This one a male. 

"Okay I set everything up you two coming?"

Shoni placed him down again and grabbed the plate with the peachberry pie. Little Rian didn't miss his chance running towards his father as soon as he was placed down. This Moonwish night his mother had told him that he wouldn't be able to join them. He had extra duties that he could not ignore so he had already given up hope in seeing his father that night.

"Father you're here!"

Ordon lifted his helmet off his head and placed it over his. Of course the adult size helmet was too big for Rian but he held it in place with his hands so it wouldn't fall off his head.

"Apparently they didn't need me to stay like previously planned so I came as quickly as I could"

With that said the three Stonewood gelflings walked outside sitting down on a blanket, placing their food down and turning off their lanterns so that only the sisters' light glowed. Rian looked at the houses near his own seeing other families laying down on similar blankets and looking up just like he was. 

"Mommy why do we celebrate Moonwish night today? Why not some other night? How do you know when it's time?"

He asked looking up at her mother who braid his hair.

"It happens once every trine. A very special night where the sisters shine the brightest. It's hard to miss. The stories say that in this special night where the sisters shine ever so brightly they are sharing their light with us. Granting us an opportunity to ask them anything we wish for and if you believe in them with all of your heart they'll make your wish come through. That's why we call it Moonwish night"

Ordon chuckled grabbing a few honey covered nuts.

"I mostly come for the food"

Shoni laughed, hitting him in the head and shaking her head. Rian laughed too. 

"So you don't believe in Moonwishing father?"

He asked and Ordon shook his head.

"It's a beautiful night indeed and I like the tradition"

Shoni rolled her eyes

"Mainly for the food?"

Ordon glared back at her.

"You know I was actually going to say that I liked hanging out with my family but now I'm going to say food" 

Rian laughed at them bickering as they used to do whenever his father would come over. It wasn't a harmful type of fighting though so it never worried him. In fact he always noticed the warmth in their small arguments so in a way he guessed it was just their peculiar way of showing love. 

"What about you mommy do you believe?"

Shoni nodded 

"Always have, since I was a small girl. In fact do you want to know something? A few trines ago I asked the sisters for a child and a unum later found out I was pregnant with you"

She said bopping his nose. Rian's eyes widened and his eyes sparkled. 

"Don't fill his head with those things Shoni you know that's not how it works. Babies come-"

His mother turned bright red and once again gave his father a generous hit in the head.

"That's a conversation for another time, Ordon!"

After an hour or two his parents decided it was time to pick everything up and go to sleep. Rian didn't protest feeling tired himself. In fact most families near the neighborhood seemed to be doing the same as his. Picking up the empty plates and blankets and heading inside their houses. Rian brushed his teeth and ran towards his bed where he was tucked in. He quickly fell asleep but woke up shortly with the voices of his parents. He sat up curiosity about the sound of their voices at the tips of his ears. His parents should be sleeping too. He wondered what they were talking about and so carefully he got out of bed and tip-toed out of his room and near the living room, hiding behind the wall in the corner. 

"Why are you so upset dear? We talked about this even before he was born. You agreed to it yourself"

It was his father's voice.

"I told you that I would one day take our first child into the castle with me to train and be a soldier like me"

Shoni sighed 

"Yes I agreed but I don't want you to take him now. He's still very young and in the age of playing around. Why can't you wait a few more trines?"

This time it was his mother's voice. 

"Shoni I know what I'm doing. My father took me in around his age too. It will be good for him. He'll learn to defend himself from an early age and the discipline will be good. If I take him now he'll have a better chance to get a good position in the future. The All-Maudra will see that he has been training since very young and that's going to make a good image on Rian"

Rian held his breath not wanting them to notice him. One part of him was excited to go with his dad. He always played pretend guard with his friends in Stone in the Wood and wanted to be a high ranked soldier like his father. Plus it would mean living in the castle and being around his father more who he rarely saw. Yet again another part was scared of leaving everything he knew behind and sad knowing that it would mean not seeing his mother as much as before. She was the face he saw every morning when he woke up and every night before he went to bed. Going with his father meant he would only see her on occasions. If they asked him he wouldn't know what to pick so before he could continue listening he walked back to his room and decided to leave it up to the grown ups to decide for him. Still before sleeping he decided to give Moonwishing a try. If his mother, who was usually right, believed then so would he. Standing near his window looking out at the sisters he closed his eyes and wished for a guide on what to do.

~~

Back in the same house. The same walls. The same smell. The same comfort of the childhood he left behind. Rian stood in his old room looking around. An excited teen girl behind him. 

"When we heard you were moving back in, mom decided to change this place a bit. I helped clean and repaint everything"

She said showing him around some more. 

"Thanks"

He said in a low voice sitting down on the corner of his new bed and taking a deep breath. 

"You must be tired from your trip that's it! I can help you unpack if you want"

He shook his head.

"No leave everything in the boxes, I'll deal with that later. I just want to sleep for now"

She crossed her arms groaning. 

"Sleep? You just got here and you want to sleep?"

She faked a yawn 

"What a fun plan"

He rolled his eyes but smiled when their mother called out for her.

"Mythra come help me out with something! And leave your brother to rest, he must be tired after his trip!"

He laughed as she stuck her tongue out.

"Fine you win this time but later in the evening you are going to be the one to wash the dishes. Welcome back home"

Finally as she closed the door Rian let himself fall in bed and close his eyes. His mother was right, he was very tired but not physically because of the trip. It took a lot of convincing for him to come back here in the first place. After the accident with Mira a few of the soldiers had worried that staying at work was too much for him. He would be lying to himself if he said that everything was fine because it was not. Every corner he turned he saw her. Sometimes he called out thinking she would turn around and dare him to another race that she was probably going to win but she never did and she never would. She was gone. It was sad but he also hated feeling the pity of others. 

He started being called to work less because everyone wanted to give him space. He didn't like it. Even his father who was always so hard on him offered for him to leave early, sometimes saying that he had finished everything already so there was no point in staying any longer for the day but Rian knew him well. Knew the men who besides father he grew to call Captain. There was no such thing as work finished early for him. Work was work until it was time to go to sleep. Training sections lasted the same for both newbies and those with experience with the sword. There was no difference. Not until now. 

His roommate and best friend knew this, Gurjin. He was the first one that suggested the idea of him coming back home. He knew Rian didn't like to feel like he wasn't helping but he also knew that...that place didn't serve him well. He was never going to be better if he had to work every day in the birth place of his trauma. So without telling his Stonewood friend he talked to his captain. Told him he should move Rian to the center of Stone in the Wood. To work with the local Stonewood paladins there. That way he could still work but with a change of environment. 

When he first told Rian he wasn't completely happy. Part of him appreciated his friend worrying but once again he felt that sickening feeling of someone pitying him. Gurjin assured it had nothing to do with pity but he wasn't completely convinced that was the case. Either way he knew that if he was transferred to work here that meant he had to go back to living with his mother and siblings. He of course loved them, they were his family, but he was in a ruff moment in life. He was more than well aware that even his physical appearance wasn't the best. All the nights with the same nightmare had left him with dark shadows under his eyes. He was at his lowest and he didn't want them to see him like that but at this point there was nothing he could do. He tried to convince his father otherwise but as always when Captain Ordon made his mind no one could change it. Not even Rian. 

Before he knew it a knock was heard on his door. Opening his eyes he noticed that it was darker outside his window. He probably fell asleep while being deep in thoughts earlier without realizing it. Shaking his head he got out of bad and opened the door. His mother carrying a small childling in her arms was the face that awaited on the other end. 

"Hello dear I know you're tired but today is Moonwish night. It's been a while since you've been home and it would mean a lot to me if you shared this night with us. Mythra is outside with all the snacks waiting. I did some of your favorites''

Rian sighed and forced himself to make a small smile. 

"Honey covered nuts and peachberry pie?"

The woman nodded.

"Alright let me just wash my face first"

Once he was done doing that he went outside to meet with the others. His sister Mythra now held over her lap the youngest of his family, his little brother Timtri. Meanwhile his mother moved some stuff to the side to make room for him. 

"Thank you"

He said in a whisper sitting down. Once again looking forward he saw other families doing the same. Sitting outside, eating and looking up at the moons. He too looked up and as always in this night they shined brighter than ever. The voice of his mother made him look down again. She told Timtri the story behind the Moonwish night, occasionally Mythra also commented on it. It was the same story he was told when he was younger and it was the same story every Stonewood childling heard at one point in their life. Now though he couldn't help but let out a small laugh that made his mother lift a brow. 

"What's so funny Rian?"

She asked and he shook his head. 

"It's nothing"

He said waving a hand. 

"Well, do you want to know my wish, mother?"

Asked Mythra but Shoni moved her head. 

"No dear if you tell me it won't come true" 

Once again Rian couldn't help but laugh a bit to himself. The laughter though more than genuine came out as sarcastic and judging by the looks of his mother's face she was starting to get annoyed.

"Sorry"

He said, trying to excuse himself.

"Now Rian what is it that's got you laughing like that?"

He ate a few nuts and turned to her. 

"Nothing it's just funny Mythra still wishes on the Moon sisters at her age"

Mythra blushed and covered his little brother's ears. 

"What do you mean? Everyone can wish no matter the age. If you really believe the sisters will hear you. Right mother?"

Shoni nodded

"Yes dear, don't listen to your brother. It looks like spending time with his father has dried him off like a flower cut out of it's vine. Rian don't you believe anymore? Just last year you wished on the Moon sisters too"

Rian raised an eyebrow

"How do you know that? Last year father and I couldn't come until the day afterwards"

Shoni cut a piece of pie for herself and grabbed a wooden fork nearby. 

"Your father told me he saw you late in the night outside your room in the hallways. Your eyes were closed and your face was looking up at the sky"

Rian blushed as Mythra started to laugh. 

"See? You can't tell me anything now!"

Rian huffed

"I wasn't wishing! I was meditating...?"

His sister rolled her eyes still laughing and grabbing some pie for herself too.

"Sure, meditating"

Rian got up groaning, putting his hands inside his pockets. 

"Where are you going?"

Asked Shoni 

"I have work tomorrow early in the morning. I can't go to sleep too late. Plus this is stupid..."

Shoni frowned 

"Rian!"

She said with a scolding tone in her voice that made even Mythra stop laughing. 

"Look I'm sorry mom I know you still believe but the facts are there. The moon sisters only shine brighter this night because of the position they are in the night sky and the reflection of suns that hits them just right. Wishing on them is a waste of time. They can't hear you, they're just rocks floating in space"

No one could respond to him. They all stayed quiet looking down at the ground. A part of Rian felt bad but the other was too frustrated to communicate that. 

"I didn't even want to come here in the first place..."

He turned around ready to keep on walking but a soft voice made him stop in his tracks.

"How are you so sure?"

He turned around, it was Mythra.

"What?"

He asked and she repeated herself. 

"How are you so sure they can't hear us?"

Rian looked at the ground kicking a small rock away. A tear running down his cheek. Shoni got up worried and placed a hand on his cheek but he backed off. 

"Goodnight"

Was all he said. Sighing Shoni sat back down and Timtri crawled from his sister's lap towards her. Sitting on his mother's lap he grabbed her hands giving them small kisses and making the grown woman smile.

"Thank you sweetie"

She said planting a kiss on the top of his head. Mythra looked up and then back at her mother.

"Mom...I'm changing my wish tonight. I think I'll use it on Rian instead"

Shoni looked over, stretching her hand out to stroke her hair out of her face. 

"That's very sweet of you dear I think I'll do that too"

Meanwhile back in his room Rian turned from side to side trying to find sleep but his mind ran with too many thoughts. Sighing, he sat up. The light of the moons shining through his window and hitting his hands. Following their glow he got up and moved the curtains out of the way making the light illuminate even more his room. 

"Granting us an opportunity to ask them anything we wish and if you believe in them with all of your heart they'll make your wish come through. That's why we call it Moonwish night"

His mother's words ringed in his mind. The memory of the first Moonwish night he could possibly remember. After a lot of thinking he decided it wouldn't hurt to try once again. Closing his eyes and joining hands he turned his face upwards. 

"Please...all I wish for is some help"

He whispered really hopping for once to be wrong. Hopping that it was true, that wishes can come true and that the sisters really heard him. Because at this point he really needed it.


	2. Peculiar Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here Rian has his first and very peculiar encounter with a Grottan doctor and veterinarian living near the outskirts of Stone in the Wood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to add this to the first's chapter's notes so I'm adding it here now. Every chapter of this fic will be published every three days. Now that we got that cleared out: enjoy!

Putting on his armor and getting ready for his first day of working in Stone in the Wood Rian felt slightly better than the night before. Knowing he had something to do that kept him busy helped him concentrate on something else that wasn't yesterday's argument. He was also grateful that his family didn't bring it up. They all acted like it never happened and talked normally although it was obvious that there was a slight awkward tension between everyone. Well almost everyone, Timtri was still too young to realize what was going on. 

"Mother have you seen my helmet?"

He asked after finishing breakfast. His mother looked up from her own food and shook her head while Mythra started giggling. 

"You should look down brother"

She said, long and behold when he did he found his helmet over his little brother's head. It covered his entire head and it's weight made the young Stonewood lean his body to one side. Rian couldn't help but chuckle at the sight kneeling down and recovering his head gear. 

"Thanks for watching this for me buddy but next time ask"

He said, messing his hair and receiving a goofy smile from the little one in return. Saying one final goodbye he headed out of the door and straight into the center of the village where all the other soldiers were getting their daily assignments.

It was a long line that awaited him. Huffing at the sight and moving some of his bangs out of the way he prepared himself for the long wait but stopped when someone called his name. It seemed to come from in front of the big line. Walking beside it he glanced at all the faces seeking who called out to him. Finally he gasped and was surprised to see a Drenchen near the front waving an arm in the air. He had of course identified the voice as Gurjin's but previously thought he was going crazy. Why would Gurjin be all the way here in Stone in the Wood?

"Hey Rian I saved us a good spot!"

He said gesturing for him to stand behind him once he reached him. Rian was happy to see him but once again confused.

"What are you-"

Before he could finish, Gurjin grinned. 

"What can I say? I'm a very convincing gelfling. Same way I convinced your father to send you here I convinced him to send me too"

Rian gave a short laugh shaking his head.

"How many warnings did he give you?"

Gurjin groaned.

"Too many"

He said then getting into character and using a fake accent trying to imitate Ordon's voice.

"Fine but I expect good behavior from you as part of my group! You and Rian always tend to cause trouble but this time I will not tolerate it. Just because I'm not physically there doesn't mean I won't find out. I have eyes and ears everywhere in Stone in the Wood so no rule breaking! No pranks, no sneaking out, no party planning and for the love of Thra and all the years I have put into training you no flirting with women while in work hours! Did I make myself clear? Good, now give me fifty!" 

Rian laughed while Gurjin sighed.

"Worst part is that after that Tolyn had the nerve to come up to me and say that I should really try to behave in respect for my captain. Like bro, how about I punch you in the nose? Because your face is really a disrespect towards my captain"

Rian clapped his hands together bringing them close to his mouth to try and hold his laughter inside.

"Please tell me you told him that"

Gurjin scratched the back of his head, his eyes avoiding him.

"Well...I was but you know this girl called me and well-"

Rian gave him an unimpressed look while Gurjin quickly added.

"No it's not what you think! I didn't flirt with her I promise. She flirted with me...that's different"

Rian uncrossed his arms giving Gurjin a friendly punch in the arm.

"Jaja I guess that's technically not against my father's rules"

With that said both gelfling's got their turns to receive their duties for the day. Being the first day transferred there Rian wasn't given much to do as he had previously expected although he knew with time that could change. His first task and the one that took the whole morning and most of the afternoon was to stand guard in front of one of the outdoor tent areas where usually travelers would stay. Making sure no one caused any trouble in the day. Gurjin was also given such task so at least it wasn't completely boring with his friend throwing some jokes once in a while. 

As time went by he saw another soldier approach him saying that it was his turn to stand guard and that Rian could now go ahead and do anything else he had to do for the day. With this he said goodbye to Gurjin and checked his next and final task for that day. He stopped near the post office seeing that he apparently needed to do a delivery. It was an unusual task for him. Even in his old work he barely delivered anything. Although there were some few exceptions with armory and weapons. 

Grabbing the package assigned he followed the directions written for him. They lead to the outskirts of Stone in the Wood. Still inside of the clan's territory but just inches away from the woods surrounding it. For a hot second he even thought he had gotten lost but finally he saw a house...a very peculiar one. 

Most of the houses in Stone in the Wood were made out of...well wood and so was this one but different. It's wood was still attached to a tree instead of carved to look more like a house. It looked like a tree had fallen down and someone had bust a door and called it home. It's roof was filled with moss and mushrooms growing on top. A few smaller holes in the side with curtains which he figured worked as windows. From its sides some flowers grew outward with much bigger patches of grass behind. A path of rocks followed towards it's entryway and a few rocks dangled from ropes which seemed to shine as the wind moved them around. It was not usual for a Stonewood home but it wasn't ugly at the slightest. In fact, quite beautiful. Just different from the rest. 

Anyways not wanting to be seen staring so much he walked on the rock path towards the door and knocked waiting for a response. He would normally have left it in the mailbox but he didn't see any. At first he contemplated the idea of leaving it in front of the door when no one responded but decided for some strange reason to wait just a little longer. 

"Oh I'm sorry have you been waiting a long time?"

Said a voice from behind him. He jumped a bit surprised by the sudden voice. A female gelfling with a basket being its owner. He wondered when she got there and why he didn't hear her footsteps against the humid grass and hard rock. Then his attention shifted to her appearance. She was definitely not a Stonewood. Her skin was green, her hair light and fluffy. Finally her eyes, her most defining feature, were huge. Dark with a slight hint of brown pushing towards the bottom, a natural glow to them even though they were very much dark colors. 

"I hope you haven't been waiting a long time. I went out to get some herbs for my latest medicine and completely forgot that I was expecting a package today"

She said grabbing her keys that dangled in a necklace. Opening the door she went inside and invited Rian in. She placed her basket and keys over a table. He gave her the box and grabbed a pen and paper. 

"Yes and I need you to sign here"

He said watching as she didn't wait and opened the box. She clapped pulling out a container from inside with a letter besides it. Reading through quickly she gave a small jump and smiled.

"How sweet! A friend of mine sent me some minerals from the Caves of Grot! I really needed these. They help when you need to make boosters for the immune system. Plus they are so hard to find here" 

Rian raised an eyebrow wondering why she was telling him all of this.

"I'm glad? Wait did you say Cave of Grot?"

She nodded

"Yes my home. What? You didn't seriously think I was a Stonewood did you? I've been living here for trines but I highly doubt I look anything like your clan folk"

Rian shook his head

"Oh no I had already noticed you looked different. I mean..."

Was that a rude comment to say? Thank goodness the lady didn't seem to take notice and extended her arm to grab the pen he had earlier offered. She started singing the papers and looked up.

"Your name?"

He wondered why she needed to know. All she needed was to sign her name so that he could prove the package arrived safely. 

"Paladin Rian"

He said staying professional.

She nodded writing some more and handing the paper over once she was done. Reading it he saw her signature plus a note in the end saying: Thank you Paladin Rian :)

"That wasn't necessary mam-"

She laughed pulling on a rope that hung from the roof making a bell ring. 

"Mam? I'm pretty sure I'm around your age. I mean us Grottan live much longer but if we calculate my Grottan years to your Stonewood ones we are basically both around the same spectrum"

Suddenly a bunch of animals came in from the windows making Rian jump and grab a nearby broom. Deet grabbed a basket and with a whistle made all the creatures form a line. Rian lowered the broom watching. 

"Um...what are you doing?" 

Deet hummed looking up and laughing. 

"The usual. Every day around this hour I ring that bell which tells all the animals nearby that it's feeding time. Want to try?"

She said grabbing some cut fruit in hand. 

"No thanks I should go"

Deet nodded

"Alright then good evening paladin Rian"

~~

Later that day when meeting up with Gurjin he told him about his experience with the peculiar girl.

"Woah isn't that Deet?"

Gurjin asked Rian shrug.

"I didn't ask her name but...who is Deet?"

Gurjin grabbed a fruit from a nearby bush throwing it up and down.

"Haven't you heard? She's basically famous here. I've never personally seen her but the folks here love her. Apparently she's a doctor and a vet. She has become popular treating both gelfling's and animals"

Rian hummed

"Well she did carry herbs for a medicine, talked about the immune system and feed animals"

Gurjin nod

"Then it must be her. She also fits your definition perfectly. Many have described her Grottan like looks and her peculiar way of being. They adore her for her sweetness but admit she's an odd girl who is sometimes hard to understand. Some say that she even talks with fairies deep in her visits to the depths of the dark wood and other crazy stuff like that. Nobody has seen her house though..."

Rian stopped in his tracks turning Gurjin to face him.

"What did you say?"

He asked

"That nobody has ever seen her house. They know she lives near the outskirts of Stone in the Wood but nobody has actually gone there. She visits here a lot so if they need anything from her they just tell her when she's here. Plus whenever she needs to treat patients she goes to their house so there's never been a necessity to go to hers. Although of course by curiosity many have tried and she has even given directions but everyone who tries never ends up finding it. Most just stopped trying, plus she's always happy to help when she's around and hasn't caused any trouble to anyone so they're fine with her being around even if they don't know where exactly. Why?"

Rian moved his arms

"Because I was in her house Gurjin didn't you hear my story?"

Gurjin frowned

"I thought that they gave you directions to like a place for you both to meet so you could give the package there. I mean how are they going to give you directions to her house if nobody has been there before?"

Rian shook his head

"I don't know how but that was definitely her home. She had keys and everything"

Gurjin threw the fruit over to him.

"Man and I thought I had a weird first day. Oh well, you can always ask the post office if you're really curious tomorrow. I got to go though, I honestly still have a lot of unpacking to do. See you tomorrow Rian!"

He waved watching his best friend run away in the distance. For a few seconds he stood there looking down at the fruit in his hand. A chill breeze finally made him break from his stare. 

What a weird first day indeed.


	3. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deet reveals the reason behind her move to Stone in the Wood being part of a plan Maudra Argot has(the details will be revealed as time goes by in the story). 
> 
> Rian, Gurjin and two added characters offer to help.

The next day as his friend suggested Rian went back to the post office to ask about the direction they had given him for this mysterious Deet's house. Surprisingly nobody knew what he was talking about. It was almost as if they had forgotten they had sent him to give her a package. Rian decided not to dwell more on the subject and as the days passed he almost completely forgot about it. 

In fact he was slowly adjusting to life in Stone in the Wood once again. Revisiting old places he once went to a lot. Recognizing some faces in the village as the friends he used to have when he was young. It slowly started to feel once again familiar. Although there was always something nibbling in the back of his mind. Something he still couldn't quite fit into place.

"Rian! Please tell me I'm going crazy!"

Said Gurjin taking him out of his thought bubble. The Drenchen seemed to have been running, he wondered what the hurry was all about. 

"What is it Gurjin?" 

He asked helping him sit down in a corner nearby. After catching up with his breath he looked up.

"I was doing my job near the entrance of Stone in the Wood. Today I had to guard there with a bunch of other paladins. As usual I saw gelfling's leaving and coming. In and out. Well I didn't pay much attention to who came in and out until a small cart came. It was filled with all sorts of jars and we had to examine it first before letting them pass in. It just seemed like medicine and the gelfling taking them in was a male Grottan. That's not the thing though, the thing is that after we checked everything and said he could go in I went back to my station and watch from afar as my sister came out of the woods and joined him, both going inside"

Rian blinked a few times processing what he was hearing. 

"Your sister?....wait which one?"

He asked having heard stories of Gurjin's family.

"My twin sister of course! I highly doubt my mother would allow Eliona or Pemma this far out without her. Then again...why would Naia be here? I honestly am not even sure if what I saw was real or not"

Suddlently Rian felt a light bulb turning on over top him.

"I have an idea. I'm already done with all my duties for today. Why don't we go check it out ourselves. We can look for that Grottan dude you mentioned and ask him"

Gurjin clapped his hands together rubbing them against each other. Rian sighed, he knew that expression he now carried and it mostly meant trouble.

"Ask him? Where's the fun in that? Let's spy on him, if my sister really came he'll lead us right to her"

Rian scratched his arm.

"I don't know Gurjin..."

He started to say.

"Oh come on Rian it will be fun! We used to do sneak ups all the time before with-"

Gurjin quickly cut himself short seeing the expression in his friend's face change. He himself didn't feel as good as memories of his own filled his mind but he didn't want to dwell on them and he certainly didn't want Rian to dwell on them either.

"Sorry what I meant to say is that we did them all the time and got away with most of them"

Rian at first bit his lip but then sighed giving in.

"Fine let's go"

Gurjin cheered as both friends took off. It didn't take them long to find the Grottan Gurjin was talking about. He had a cart that made him hard to not spot after all. Once the objective was spotted they both jumped behind some trees and followed carefully. 

"Where do you think he's going?"

Asked Gurjin in a whispeyr pulling his dreadlocks into a bun so that it was easier to see and move around freely.

"He brought medicine didn't he? So he must be taking them to the local healers or something like that"

Whispered Rian taking the lead as they both rolled down into some bushes. 

"That could kinda explain why Naia would be here too. She's also a healer"

Rian nodded

"Yes I heard of the Drenchen Maudren healing Vliyaya before now stop talking so much or you'll get us caught"

Gurjin rolled his eyes as both friends continued to follow the Grottan. After a while they realized he wasn't going to any of the local healers but just kept walking away from the village center. 

"Maybe he's going to where he's staying first to rest from his trip and afterwards he'll deliver the medicine" 

Said Rian trying to make sense of the direction he was taking but Gurjin frowned.

"But the tent area for travalers is way over in the other direction"

Rian shrugged

"Maybe he's staying with a local friend...wait look"

He said pulling Gurjin close so that he could see the same as him. The Grottan had stopped for a second turning around and waving a hand. 

"Over here!"

He said and out of some trees on the opposite side came out a Drenchen to meet him.

"Is that your sister?"

Rian asked only having heard of her and having not seen her before. Gurjin nodded. 

"What are we doing all the way over here? We're almost at the borders of Stone in the Wood"

Said the female putting a blanket over the jars of medicine. 

"Yes my friend lives near the outskirts"

Said the Grottan.

"Why are we doing this again Amri?"

Gurjin passed a tiny notepad and pencil over to Rian.

"His name is Amri write that down"

Rian raised an eyebrow.

"Gurjin even if I do you don't even know how to read"

Gurjin scoff 

"You can read it to me later. Come on this is valuable information"

Rian had to hold in a laugh as he wrote down the symbols for the name and passed the notepad and pencil back to Gurjin. He was sure taking this little mission seriously. 

"Come on Naia everything will make sense soon. Remember our task, now let's keep going and at this pace we'll be in Deet's place in no time!"

Rian and Gurjin audibly gasped. Not loud enough to be heard but still audible for each other.

"They're going to Deet's house! See? I wasn't inventing stuff that other day"

Gurjin was filled with questions resurging in him.

"I can't believe it. But how does he know? Is it because he's Grottan too? What does my sister play in all of this? I still can't believe it, I might see fairy Deet's house"

Rian tilted his head

"Fairy Deet?"

Gurjin shrugged

"Hey I didn't make it up that's what some call her. Those who aren't 100% sure she's even gelfling"

Rian sighed.

"She's peculiar alright, at least with what I remember but definitely not to that extent. Really Gurjin you need to stop sitting close to the gossiping old ladies their tendencies are rubbing off on you"

Gurjin rolled his eyes this time taking the lead as they continued to follow both gelfling's who walked before them. After a while Rian saw the tree trunk house he had been standing on just days ago. He pulled Gurjin down when his sister stopped and turned around.

"I'm getting a strange feeling we're being followed"

Said Naia making Amri drop the handles of his cart. He chuckled his ears moving forward.

"Oh yes we have been, all this time"

He said casually

"What?"

Responded Naia while Rian and Gurjin looked at each other in surprise. Had he known all this time? Amri walked over to the bush they hid behind pulling it down to reveal both gelfling's.

"How?"

They asked

"Old Grottan trick"

Said a voice not too far from the group. Standing outside the door was Deet observing everything. She had the same look of amusement as this fellow Amri guy. Once he stepped aside a pair of hands grabbed hold of Gurjin by the collar pulling him up with such force that Rian almost lost his breath himself.

"Gurjin you stupid- You were following me all this time? Explain now!"

Gurjin sighed but then realized the situation pulling away from his sister.

"Wait hold on...me explain? No Naia you explain! What are you doing way out here? Who is this guy? Why did you two go all the way here?"

Amri didn't wait for Naia to speak pushing forward and pulling his cape down. Now that they were in parts where most trees covered the suns harshest light he didn't see why he should keep it on. 

"I'm Amri"

Rian got up standing next to Gurjin.

"Yeah that part we already figured"

Naia crossed her arms together.

"Oh how silly of us we forgot you were following us the whole time...also who are you?"

She asked pointing at Rian.

"Naia my letters do you remember? This is Rian my best friend"

Rian nodded his head a bit to be polite although he soon realized Naia was not getting a good first impression of him. 

"Okay we can do introductions later but definitely not here. It would be rude to have you all standing outside like this. Come in"

Said Deet finally speaking again. Everyone turned to her. For a moment they had forgotten her presence and they felt sort of embarrassed for the show they had caused in front of her. Amri went in first pulling the cart inside. Then came in the Drenchen twins. Rian though was hesitant.

"You don't have to come in if you don't feel like it but I doubt there's much you can do here on your own"

Said Deet noticing. Her wings were unfolded, out and showing unlike less time when he saw her. He had never seen Grottan wings in real life. For a gelfling that was made to live in the darkness of caves they sure seemed bright. Clear with colors hitting it's corners depending on how the light hit them and the movement Deet made. The thing that caught his attention though was that one of them seemed to be bent. 

"You're wing..."

He said making Deet hum and look behind herself. 

"Oh don't worry about it. I got a little too carried away in my morning flight and hit myself against a rock. I let them out to not hurt it more but it's nothing extreme. I know of a simple recipe that cures it good as new. My Homeland Maudra taught me...after having to use it on me multiple times. I guess I never learn do I?"

She laughed. Having heard so many stories of this girl had started making Rian worried if he had something to be cautious about but now he realized that they were all exaggerating. Deet seemed as much of a gelfling as he. No reason to worry. So he let his guard down and finally went inside. 

"Thanks for bringing these Amri"

Said Deet exterminating the cart and picking a jar up. She then placed it down looking at Naia. 

"All the way from the Swamps?"

Naia simply nodded. Deet jumped excited and ran towards her kitchen coming back with some plates and cups. 

"It's been long since I met another Drenchen but I remembered she loved to cook and showed me some Drenchen originals. Nebrie-mill and mushroom wing-fronds?"

She said placing it all down in front of her.

"Take it as a thank you for accompanying my friend for so long"

Naia chuckled

"You wouldn't happen to have blindfish would you?"

Deet sighed

"Sorry I ran out and it's not easy to come by. After all they come from the farthest homeland, yours. Only found in the very bottom of swamp floors I heard"

Naia nodded

"Yes, you know your facts well"

Deet gave a happy jump and small bow. 

"Well that's surely a compliment coming from the future Drenchen Maudra. Oh and you Gurjin. You've been in these areas a long time right? I heard about you last time I went to visit the center village to buy some things"

Gurjin gulped while Rian held in a laugh.

"What exactly did you hear of me?"

Deet smiled 

"Good things and if any of them were bad I wouldn't believe it don't worry"

Naia chuckled

"You Deet are too sweet"

Gurjin frowned

"Oh sure cause you're just an angel out of a rose aren't you?"

Deet placed more food down in front of him.

"Oh sibling rivalry. I have a little brother so our relationship is a little different but that doesn't mean we didn't have our arguments too. Anyways eat some you too. It might bring you memories from home"

Gurjin looked down picking the glass of nebrie-milk.

"Actually it's been long since I had any of these. Thanks"

She then moved on to Rian.

"Would you like to eat too? I can get you that or something else I have all sorts of things"

Rian shook his head.

"No, plus isn't it feeding time?"

He said jockingly but was surprised when Deet bounced back.

"Oh you're right actually! I lost track of time...you see I barely have visitors"

She ran to the same rope he had seen her use last time and pulled ringing the bell. Soon enough small animals came and once again forming a line she happily fed them all. 

"She used to help her parents with Norlocs back home so this is normal for me"

Said Amri seeing their curious faces.

"Still not convinced she's a fairy?"

Asked Gurjin leaning near Rian who pushed him away.

"Gurjin don't be rude"

He whispered back and sat straight. 

"Well all done! Anyways I'm sure you're all wondering why your here"

Everyone looked at each other.

"Actually that's pretty spot on. I've been asking Amri this whole time but he won't tell me"

Said Naia clearly curious.

"Oh Amri he may be forgetful sometimes, kinda dorky, not the best at dancing but he's great at keeping a friend's secret"

Amri blushed embarrassed glaring at Deet and avoiding the look of the rest.

"Deet! You did that on purpose!"

He said in a complaining tone of voice. 

"Who me? No never"

She said but everyone laughed getting the sarcasm in her voice. So far they had only seen the whimsical,nice and peculiar girl they didn't expect her to tease so easily. Rian nodded thinking to himself: Yup she's definitely a gelfling. Or at least one with good comedy sence.


	4. Forest of cries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deet and Amri explain further more to the others why they left the caves. (More will be revealed of the plan with time)
> 
> Later Rian stays in the forest where he's having a hard time and Deet tries her best to help.

"The maudras?"

Asked Rian tapping his chin with his fingers. 

"Yes it all started with our Maudra. Maudra Argot. In fact she was the one that sent Deet here all those trines ago"

Said Amri while Deet nodded looking down at her drink.

"Yes when she told me about moving here to Stone in the Wood I wasn't completely happy at first. I had my friends and family in the caves why would I leave them? Yet after she told me her plans I realized that it was all for good. In fact I was honored she trusted me with the task. Plus I could still write letters home and I got to explore so much of the outside world and how it works. Even to this days I have things I don't know of but I will admit that I have grown fond of you daylighters even if your ways are peculiar"

Gurjin chuckled

"Our ways are peculiar?"

Deet laughed too

"Yes I guess that is quite funny for you. I know of what the town folks say of me. I'm aware that many see me as the peculiar one but I've learned that weird is just a synonym to unexplored. Just another opportunity to learn even more. Maybe if you guys went to Grot one day you'd learn the why in my ways"

Gurjin tilted his head. 

"Wait since when is weird a synonym to unexplored?"

Naia sighed while the rest laughed.

"Gurjin she meant it metaphorically try to keep up"

Rian spoke before his friend could respond, putting their conversation back on track.

"So Maudra Argot sent you here with us so you can learn as much of our world as possible and sent letters about your new found knowledge?"

Deet nodded 

"Yes she had been out here before in her life but that was a long time ago even before any of us were born so she figured a lot of things changed now. If she wanted to put her plan into action we Grottan's had to learn the ways of the daylighters. Patiently we did and as you know I got a name here now even. A position of doctor and vet, it felt good when I got recognized for my healing in a new place. Seeing how slowly Stone in the Wood open up Maudra Argot gave me the sign that it was time to tell your Maudra about our plan"

Rian looked down at the Stonewood symbol engraved in the top of his saved sword. 

"Maudra Fara"

He said looking back up.

"Yes, after her we told yours, Maudra Laesid"

Deet said looking over at the Drenchen twins.

"But why? Our mother lives the furthest. Why not someone else next?"

Deet smiled

"This isn't about logical patterns. My Maudra wants to make sure all the others are in on our plan. Fara is a born leader and your mother a born warrior. If the others Maudras see them in it will be easier to convince them to join us. Plus the All-Maudra has been very busy lately. I tried to make multiple appointments but it's hard getting in on the Vapra so they'll probably have to wait more"

Amri clapped his hands together

"Either way we need your help. We the Grottan's as you now know have done a lot to make this work but now we could use some daylighter's help to spread the word more"

Said Amri and Rian laughed.

"What is it with you guys and calling us daylighters?"

Amri and Deet shrugged.

"I guess we don't think about it much, sorry hahaha. Although we have more nicknames daylighter it's just the most common"

Said Amri

"Oh really what nickname sticks with.... Hmmm...Rian the most?"

Both Grottan's thought about it and whispered into each other's ears laughing a bit. Finally breaking out of their little circle Deet looked straight at Rian pointing.

"Sky baby"

Gurjin wheezed while the rest laughed too and Rian blushed nervously laughing. 

"Haha very funny guys can we please get back to business?"

Once they calmed down their laughter they nodded and continued. 

"The only thing that has us worried is time. Maudra Argot says that all the Maudras and their respective clans must be ready by next year's Moonwish night"

Rian's ears moved hearing the holiday name. 

"What's Moonwish night?"

Asked Naia 

"It's this holiday the Stonewood celebrate. One night when the sisters shine the brightest, the families head out late in the night and eat some snacks while together making wishes to the Moons. Right Rian?"

Said Gurjin having heard of it since he'd been around longer. Rian nodded to his explanation. 

"But why?"

He asked

"Maudra Argot believes that we need the light and power from the Sisters to make everything work. If we don't have everything set by then we'll have to wait another trine for next Moonwish night and so on and of course the sooner the better"

Everyone nodded the Drenchen twins and the Stonewood getting up. 

"We'll help"

They said unanimously to both Grottans.

~~

The night was drawing near. Outside everyone picked up sticks from the ground to help turn on the fireplace in Deet's home. They insisted and persisted finally getting her to accept the extra help. They had discussed all day what they needed to do and Rian once again felt good knowing he was busy and a part of something again. 

"Rian"

He heard someone call for him. 

"I think I have enough sticks for now...huh?"

When he turned around he saw that nobody was there. He wondered if he had already started to go crazy. 

"Okay I'll admit it this place is still kinda weird"

He said to nobody in specific. Starting to walk back to Deet's place having collected enough from his part. With what he had plus what the others brought it was probably enough to last two nights in a row. 

"Rian"

He heard it again his instincts with all of his previous training making him drop the sticks and pull out his sword. Once again nobody was there. He kneeled down slowly to pick up what he had dropped but without letting go of his sword. 

"Rian"

He felt his senses rise, his breath caught on end of his chest and his voice leave him when he turned around. This time he saw somebody.

~~

"Thank you everyone this will do"

Said Deet seeing everyone coming back from their short trip. They all looked at each other almost noticing instantly the missing Stonewood soldier. 

"Hey where's your friend?"

Asked Amri to which Gurjin shrugged.

"Maybe he's still grabbing sticks give him some time he'll come around"

In the meantime they went inside putting down their wood pile in the fireplace and sitting down to wait...and wait they did. Deet looking outside sighed getting up.

"The night is crawling in, I can't wait anymore, I'm going to lit up the fireplace. Not that I dislike the dark but it helps keep the place warm and most bugs stay out when I do"

She said as the others hummed watching her and exchanging nervous glances.

"Gurjin is Rian the type to disappear like this?"

Gurjin frowned shaking his head honestly. 

"Then we should search for him just in case"

Amri nodded

"I was thinking of doing the same"

They all went out in agreement and split up. Gurjin went east while Naia went west. Amri went south and Deet north. 

Walking in and watching as the stone slowly turned more and more into vegetation Deet headed deeper into the forest. Just a little more and she might officially walk out of Stone in the Wood territory and into Dark Wood forest. Pulling branches out of the way she wished she hadn't injured her wing that day. She had already put on the cream for it but it was going to take more than a few hours to do it's effect. If she could she would fly to a tree top and make the search faster and easier. At least she still had her hands which she used to brush the rocks she passed by. Like many of her own she was close to the stones,the rocks, the minerals, the vibration of life from below the ground. Her ears were up and now that it was night her eyes were fully open, in their complete potential, taking in the image of everything. In this moment her and Amri were probably the ones having an easier time she hopped the other two took with them tortious or some other light source to guide them. For now she should concentrate on finding the Stonewood paladin first and then worry about the rest. One thing at a time.

Finally her ears caught on to a faint sound. A sound that could belong to someone. Like the faint of a whisper. She walked towards that direction moving smoothly through the shadows. As the sound grew clearer and stronger she knew she was close. Finally turning a sharp left turn near she saw him but he yet had not seen her. He was sitting on the ground, his back resting on a rock, his head hidden behind his knees which his arms held wrapping them close to his chest. The sound of sniffing and crying worried her, she didn't know him well yet but of course she didn't wish to see anyone hurting. Once she was getting close finally Rian stopped and jumped a bit. His head going up. 

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you"

Said Deet making him sigh in relief she could only guess. 

"I didn't hear you..."

He said looking away while she sat down on the floor too. 

"Haha that's a Grottan thing don't worry. We tend to sneak even when we don't intend to. Everyone was home waiting for you but you never came that's why we headed out to search for you... you're not hurt right? Good thing I'm a doctor"

Rian laughed but it was short, sarcastic, sad.

"Don't worry Doc I'm fine"

Deet waited a few seconds before speaking again.

"You don't sound fine if I'm being honest. You don't seem fine either. I know I'm not as close as you and your Drenchen friend but...were you crying?"

Rian shook his head obviously lying but Deet didn't know if to push more on it or let it go. 

"Look just don't tell anyone I don't want them to worry"

Said Rian realizing that at this point it was impossible to lie his way out of this one. 

"Alright I won't I promise but...I think it's a little too late for them to not worry. What do you think I'm doing here in the first place? When we saw you didn't come back...well you can guess the rest"

Rian rubbed his eyes sighing

"I'm sorry about that I just-"

Deet pat his back.

"Needed some alone time is okay whatever it is your going through you don't have to share it with me if it makes you uncomfortable but of course if you want to I'm a good listener"

He looked over at her. His eyes and nose still a bit red. 

"Thanks I think I'll keep it for myself for now"

Deet nodded both of them going once again into silence only that this one wasn't awkward like the first time around. It was just that, silence. 

"So if you don't mind me asking where did you stay before? I mean I've been living here for a few trines and I never saw you even though you're obviously a Stonewood"

She said being the first to speak and changing the subject to hopefully ease the tension in him. He flashed her a small thankful smile. 

"In Ha'rar. My father is a very respected soldier, he's the Captain in fact, working in the All-Maudra's castle. Therefore as his first child when I was young as expected I started my own training moving in with him and becoming part of the castle guards. Following the steps before me. That's actually where I met Gurjin"

He said admitting that it felt good when Deet's showed amazement. 

"Wow that's really cool! Do you enjoy being a paladin?"

Rian nodded

"Sure there days where I get tired of all the shifts and training but I actually think having a time to use my sword helps me. Especially on days where I have to relieve stress somehow. Plus I met some cool gelfling there, including my best friend Gurjin... although I have met some not so cool ones like Tolyn"

Deet tilted her head.

"And who is he?"

Rian chuckled looking to the side.

"Irrelevant that's what he is"

He responded looking back at her.

"Then why did you come here again? Why did your father stay?"

Rian grabbed a stick nearby making lines in the dirt while he talked.

"He has to, he's the Captain. I decided to volunteer to come back here. There were many paladins there and my clan needed me more. Plus I only got to come here and see my mother and siblings like once each unum. Now I can see them more often"

He said not telling the complete truth behind his transfer.

"They must be proud"

Rian raised his ears 

"Thank you"

Deet nodded getting up and brushed the dirt off her skirt. Looking back at him she extended her hand. 

"Come on you have friends looking for you and a family waiting for you home let's not worry them more than necessary"

He took her hand getting up with her help.

"Yeah you're right...oh but Deet"

She hummed

"Yes?"

Rian scratched his head

"I can't see anything"

She sighed putting her hands over her hips.

"Good thing your with me"


	5. Acid Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is shorter than the rest but I kid you not I cried while writing it.
> 
> A moment between two best friends. Gurjin confronts Rian being straightforward over the fact that HE IS NOT OKAY and he won't be unless something changes turning this into the starting point in Rian's healing process.

"Rian I have to admit that I didn't believe anything you said back there"

Said Gurjin, both friends walking side by side back towards the village center. After Rian and Deet came back and reunited with everyone of course they asked him where he had been and what happened. Rian said that he just lost track of time in the woods and when Deet was asked about it she didn't comment and just nodded but the Drenchen male felt like his friend was hiding the truth.

"What really happened there? Don't try to lie to me again I can read you well"

Rian avoided his stare looking away and ignoring his question until Gurjin stopped walking. The Stonewood turned around.

"What now?"

Gurjin frowned

"What do you mean, what now? You haven't answered my question"

Rian rolled his eyes

"I'm fine Gurjin you don't have to be all paranoid about everything I do"

He said turning around ready to continue walking until Gurjin mentioned her name. 

"It's about Mira right? Look Rian it's painful for me to even think about her too but I think that it's time for you to let it all out. Talk about her, it will be good for you. I heard that talking about it is one of the steps to recovery and eventually-"

Rian cut him off turning around his face turning angry.

"Forgetting? Yeah because that will solve all of our problems!"

Gurjin quickly took a step back.

"Woah woah calm down buddy I was going to say healing. There's a difference between letting go and forgetting and to be honest I would never ask you to just forget Mira. She was a very good gelfling. My other best friend. If anything I try to make sure I keep her memories close every day but even if it hurts I also have to face the fact that physically she is gone and you have to face that too Rian"

He said calmly but Rian's face only grew more red.

"That's easy for you to say. You moved on over Mira's death quite fast Gurjin I'm starting to wonder if it even affected you!"

Gurjin sighed

"Rian are you even listening to yourself? Bro it's me. You know it hurt me when I found out and that it still hurts me now but Mira would have wanted the best for me and for you. At least I'm trying to get better, I'm looking for help, I'm looking for a change in scenery, Rian you can't expect to get better if you keep doing the same things that affect you negatively"

Rian stepped forward, it was almost possible to see smoke coming out from his ears. Sure after what happened to Mira he had turned cold and more sarcastic than before but this was the first time he was truly raging. 

"Maybe I don't want to be better!"

Gurjin held his breath shocked for a few seconds before talking again.

"Rian I don't get it. Some days you seem to be finally trying to start a new chapter and then you go again and fall down. What's really happening? Because I know you and I know that that's not true. You do want to get better for yourself, your friends and your family. That's the real you. So tell me what really happened back there"

Finally Rian's anger boiled down and it was instead substituted with tears running down his face.

"I'm going crazy Gurjin"

He said his hands covering his face. 

"I saw her and heard her again. In the forest. She was calling to me. Gurjin, Mira was calling to me but no matter how close I got she was always a few steps away. I never got close enough. I'll never be close enough again!"

He said falling down to his knees finally giving in. All the emotions he had been holding off previously pouring down over him like rocks hitting his back. Gurjin stared at his friend defeated in the ground and for a second he contemplated the idea of letting himself fall down on the ground too and cry. 

"Rian you do know it's not possible for Mira to have been in the forest right?"

He said choosing to be the voice of reason his friend needed. Time to do some Drenchen hard talk. 

"Yes...I know it's my mind playing tricks on me but- it feels so real it's overwhelming"

He said while Gurjin bent down to be at the same level as the Stonewood.

"Rian it's going to be like that at first and I'm sorry I can't tell you that everything will be great and that tomorrow you'll wake up feeling better because the truth is that all of this sucks. Freaking a lot. You're going to cry yourself to sleep most nights, you'll hear her, see her, you'll wonder what would had happened if she wasn't involved in the accident and you'll be sad. That's completely normal but what I can say is that there is a better way. You can look for help. You have friends and family looking out for you. You don't have to do it alone. Depend on us Rian. Start a new hobbie, maybe write one of those diaries thingies or purchase a punching bag to hit in the end of the day. You can heal, you can one day be alright again but to do so...you have to let Mira go"

He said firmly grabbing him by the shoulders and pulling him up.

"It just feels like if I do I would be betraying her and everything we had"

Said Rian sniffling and calming down. 

"When Mira was born her existence was marked on this planet. Her death doesn't take away the fact that she was here. That she did good. That she was my friend. And the fact that you move on won't erase the love you both shared for each other. That stays permanently marked"

Rian sighed giving him a small smile and a friendly punch.

"Thanks Gurjin sometimes you can be quite inspirational"

Gurjin frowned 

"Sometimes? Rian I'm basically the best role model anyone can have!"

They both laughed.

"My father would argue that"

He responded both friends continuing their walk back home and Rian leaving part of the weight he carried behind him in the spot where he had fallen to cry. Hopefully after a few more falls he could get rid of the whole thing.


	6. An important call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ordon was called by Maudra Fara herself and Rian is slightly worried that he did something wrong but neither of his parents will speak to him about it.

"Timtri say Rian. R-i-a-n"

Said Rian looking down at his little brother who sat in his lap while his mother and sister organized the dinner table. The childling looked up grabbing a lock of Rian's hair and pulling it down into his mouth. 

"Ow and ew! Timtri that was uncalled for!"

The young boy only laughed as Rian pulled his hair out and grabbed a napkin nearby to clean the saliva off from it. 

"I can't wait for you to grow up, have children of your own and have them put saliva on your hair. We'll see who laughs then mister"

Timtri let out a few bubble like noises trying to talk in his baby language. Rian sighed using the same napkin to clean his chin. 

"You're right Timtri I shouldn't be wishing those things. If you get old what is that going to make me? Plus your way cuter now"

He said blowing raspberries into his tiny stomach and running his fingers through the little head of hair he had. That was until a knock was heard on the door that pulled Rian up. 

"I'll get it!"

He heard his sister say so he sat back down waiting to see who it was. That didn't last long as he shot himself up again hearing that Mythra had let out a squeal.

"Mythra? Who is it?"

He heard his mother from the other side probably wondering why she squealed too. He walked towards the door hearing his sister now laughing and paused finally seeing the scene. His father, dressed in his usual captain gear, stood in the entrance with Mythra hanging upside down from his shoulders. 

"Child have you been eating? You weight the same as a Kokki bird"

He said putting her back down and closing the door behind him. 

"Father?"

Asked Rian walking towards him. 

"Rian...Timtri"

He said picking up the little one from Rian's arms to hold in his own while Mythra ran to get their mother. 

"What are you doing here?"

He asked following Ordon who walked towards the living room and sat down. He pulled his helmet off passing it to Rian who quickly grabbed it and placed it away in a corner. He then went back and sat down next to him watching as Timtri tried to get hold of Ordon's hair now too. 

"The All-Maudra told me that she had a message from Maudra Fera saying that she needed to see me. I still don't know why. I'm supposed to be meeting up before her tomorrow afternoon so...here I am"

He said then receiving the same not so pleasant surprise Rian had once got once Timtri was finally able to get a hold of some of his hair.

"Timtri let go of your father's hair!"

Said Shoni finally making an appearance, her daughter right behind her. She walked towards Ordon grabbing Timtri from his lap and pulling him away.

"Shoni"

Ordon said getting up while Rian once again received the small child in arms so that his mother could properly greet him. Rian placed his hand unconsciously over the child's eyes when his parents kissed and Mythra threw herself next to him. 

"What are you doing here?"

Asked Shoni and Ordon told him the same as Rian only this time he whispered into her ear a last part while looking at Rian from the corner of his eyes.

"What did you do now?"

Asked Mythra leaning towards Rian whispering her question into his ear. He shrugged. He couldn't possibly think of something in that moment that might cause him to be in trouble but with the way his parents were whispering to each other and occasionally giving him some side glances he started to worry. He remembered what Gurjin had told him on their first day of work. What his father had told him..."I have eyes and ears all over Stone in the Wood" He gulped internally really hoping he didn't do anything wrong and if that if he did nobody snitched on him. 

"I was setting the table with Mythra. Rian sweetie look for another chair and plate so that your father can join us to eat"

Said Shoni once they both finished their whispering fest. Rian got up giving Timtri over to his mother and walking over to the dining table. Pulling a chair and a new plate down. Once he was done he helped serve the meal and called everyone else. Shoni sat in the front. Timtri on her left so she could help feed him and Ordon to her right. Next to Ordon sat Rian leaving the last empty chair to Mythra.

"I want to sit next to father"

She frowned making him roll his eyes. 

"But this is where I always sit"

He said the sibling quarrel starting.

"Father want to switch? I don't want to be next to my sister who is always bossing everyone around!"

Mythra gasped 

"I'm not bossy!"

She said as Shoni sighed giving Ordon a cry for help look.

"Rian your not five for Thra's sake! Mythra lower your voice on the dining table! Come on switch with me so we can all be happy and eat already"

Rian glared at Mythra getting up and switching sides. Now he sat next to Shoni while Ordon sat in between the both of them. Mythra stuck his tongue out at him when nobody was seeing turning towards Ordon and telling him about what's she had been up to lately. Shoni laughed quietly seeing Rian eat angry. He stopped when he felt her hand running down his hair.

"Don't be mad sweetie can't you see? She's excited to see her father"

She whispered to him making Rian look over as Ordon ate looking at his daughter go on and on about stuff. He sighed feeling the anger leaving him and nodded towards his mother.

"Okay but next time I'm not giving my spot"

Shoni laughed

"Too bad all of my children and my husband are as stubborn as darkwood tree bark"

Rian raised an eyebrow

"What about you?"

Shoni gave him a soft smack behind his head.

"Hey nobody asked"

They both laughed and continued to eat. Rian enjoyed to see his family all together even if, as usual, it was for a short period of time. Although in the back of his mind he still worried for whatever his father and mother were whispering about earlier.

~~

The next day as Rian got back home in the afternoon after work, Ordon prepared himself to leave and make himself presentable before Maudra Fara. Rian watched as he pulled his helmet and gear on while taking off his own. 

"I'll be back"

Was all he said to him before passing by and leaving the house. His mother coming in seconds later and noticing Rian looking at the door. 

"Sweetheart what are you doing?"

She asked 

"Mother is there something you and father know that I don't?"

He said turning to look at her. Being quick and straightforward.

"Probably, I mean we have lived longer than you"

Rian crossed his arms

"I don't mean it in that way. Why is Maudra Fera suddenly calling my father?"

Shoni shrugged

"He is the captain of the guard and a Stonewood soldier in the end of the day. I don't see what's the problem. Besides he's Fara's most trusted guard. They were close friends before she took her position as Maudra. So whatever help she needs she probably preferred to ask Ordon for it"

She responded turning around and walking towards the hallway. Rian followed close behind.

"Yes true but what did she call him for?"

Shoni opened the door to Timtri's room grabbing a few toys from the floor and placing them in his toy box.

"I don't know. Neither does your father. He told you that yesterday"

Rian leaned his back on the door frame.

"Yeah that's what he told me but you two were very secretive all evening and all night yesterday. Today morning before I left too. You kept looking at me and-"

Shoni walked towards Rian placing a hand over one of his shoulders.

"Rian did you break any rules recently?"

Rian shook his head.

"Not that I'm aware"

She pat his shoulder letting go.

"Then you have nothing to worry about. About me and your father we didn't notice we were being all whispery honestly. We were just talking about daily life stuff. Now go drink some honey nectar and calm those nerves" 

She said leaving him alone as she walked towards her room and closing the door behind herself. 

~~

Around two hours and thirty minutes later Ordon returned. Rian was in the kitchen, his sister rocking Timtri to sleep while he helped out. His mother going up to open the door for his father. 

As soon as he entered everyone in the table looked at each other confused. Besides Ordon two other paladins stood. 

"Rian put your uniform on and come outside with me"

Said Ordon, Shoni from behind looking over his shoulder at Rian.

"Why?"

He asked 

"Maudra Fera's orders"

Was all he said turning around and leaving with the other two guards close to his tail.

"I'm sure it's nothing, it probably has to do with work"

Said his sister noticing his worried face. He nodded giving her a thankful smile for trying to cheer him up. He went to his room quickly changing. It was important for every paladin to be quick when putting their armor so ever since Rian was placed in training in the castle he and the others had learned to be quick when changing. His father in his Captain role always told them all that it was important to do since you never knew when duty would call you.

Right as he was about to reach the door his mother grabbed his arm pulling him back.

"You almost forgot your helmet"

She said putting it on his head.

"Thanks mother"

With that he opened the door and followed his father and the others towards Maudra Fera.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new adventure  
> With a lot of new open doors awaiting

"Captain Ordon good you brought him"

Said Fara as soon as they made themselves present. It had been a while since Rian had been in front of his Maudra. Yes he had received orders from her in the work space but they weren't directly given face to face as they were now since he got there. He bowed his head in respect and instinct, the others doing the same. From the corner of his eyes he could see his father being the first one to rise and speak.

"My Maudra it is an honor that you have considered us for your task"

He said making Fara nod. Rian and the other two paladins now behind him stood up. He wondered what his father talked about. 

"Maudra Fara"

He said bowing his head slightly waiting for her to confirm he could speak.

"Tell me"

She said. Fara had this authority aura that came naturally to her, not just because of her position as Maudra but because of her way of being, yet at the same time it wasn't to the point where she seemed cut off and cold. So even though Rian knew better to speak with respect and carefully to his Maudra he wasn't feeling fear. He felt comfortable enough to ask questions.

"What task are you and my Captain talking about?"

He said asking but remaining as professional as possible. She waved her hand sending the other two paladins away then placing her hands over her lap.

"You must have met Deet on your stay here already"

She said not asking but rather pointing out. Rian nodded surprised she had anything to do with the matter although it all made sense with what she said next. 

"She told you about Maudra Argot's plan. The one me and Maudra Laesid are already involved in. That is what this is about"

She said getting up and walking down from her royal seat. 

"I have been in constant communication with Argot now. Through letters she has told me that it's finally time to take the next step. She asked me for some of my soldiers, which is fair considering the Stonewood reputation"

She said obviously proud of the part she played in this. She called for a paladin who had been standing on the other side of the room with a scroll in hand. The female handed the scroll to her going back to her place. 

"Argot has the plan and I have the paladins. You Ordon are Captain of the guard and overall have been working on the field for many trines now. I personally know you and trust in your skill old friend. Your experience too. You must go to the Caves of Grot to meet with Maudra Argot herself"

She said giving him the scroll. When Ordon opened it Rian saw it was a map. He nodded. 

"I will do as you say but what about Rian? Why did you want me to bring him?"

He asked before Rian could himself.

"Paladin Rian as far as I know you been in the guard too since you were but a childling"

He nodded

"Although you are still quite young and lack the experience your father and Captain have, Your skill and reputation make up for that"

Rian raised an eyebrow

"My reputation?"

Fara nodded turning back to sit down on her throne again.

"Of course. I know all of my paladins well. All of my children. Every trine I receive reports of each one of the guards"

Rian turned to his father.

"I don't write them I help deliver them. Someone else has the job of observing you all and writing the reports"

Rian turned back to Maudra Fera. He didn't know that he and the rest of his paladin friends were being watched sometimes at work. He gulped knowing that even though he was indeed skilled he had made a few...or well a lot of pranks and tricks. Most causing his father a headache. 

"Haha yes Rian I know of the pranks...at least the ones you were caught doing cause I'm sure there was more"

Rian couldn't help but laugh a bit at Fera's remark.

"I did the same when I was your age but recently I have seen you grow up into a more proactive paladin. I also got word of your recent lost...my condolences"

Rian took a deep breath looking down at the floor. He could even feel his father looking at him even if he wasn't seeing it.

"It must be hard but still here you are working. That must mean something and since you already know of Deet, Amri and the Grottan's plan I will send you to the Caves too. You both leave in three days. You two a few other paladins and Argot's personal chosen Deet and Amri the Grottan's. I've also heard that the daughter of Maudra Laesid is here do you know if that's true?"

Rian looked back up

"Yes"

Maudra Fera grabbed a blank piece of paper and asked for her stamp and inking supply's. She wrote down something and used her stamp in the very end next to her signature. It was her way of making documents official.

"Then I only see it proper that she goes too. See it that she receives this. Oh and your friend and partner paladin Gurjin... you've trained him too right Ordon? He's Laesid's boy so he should also go"

Rian went over grabbing the scroll and smiling knowing that his best friend was coming with him.

"That would be all for now. You two need time to pack and plan. On the third day from today when the three brothers shine their light on Stone in the Wood, that's when you will depart. Dismissed"

Rian and Ordon gave on last bow turning and leaving. Both with scrolls and orders in hand. 

"So, your first mission directly given by the Maudra. How do you feel?"

Said Ordon once they were alone on their way back home.

"Excited and sick"

Said Rian and for the first time in a long time he heard his father laugh making it impossible for him not to smile too.

"You're mother...I'm worried of her reaction to all of this"

He said once he stopped laughing. 

"Why? You've been on missions multiple of times"

He said walking a bit quicker when his father gained a bit of speed. 

"That was me not you"

Rian frowned

"But I've been out of Stone in the Wood too. Training since I was a childling. Been a paladin for trines now"

Ordon looked at him

"Tell that to her then"

~~

"Are you sure you have to leave all the way over to the Caves of Grot?"

Said Shoni packing lunch in a basket while Rian ate his own on the kitchen table. Today was the day they departed.

"Mother I already told you a million times Maudra Fera herself sent me. I'll be fine"

He said getting up and putting his plate on the dish washer. Looking up at the clock he realized it was almost time to go. 

"Here I packed your favourites"

Said Shoni handing him the basket. Ordon came not long after with his sister and brother behind him.

"Rian let's go"

Rian nodded taking a few steps then turning back and grabbing one of his mother's hands. 

"I'll write letters whenever I can. Try not to worry. A mission and a war are two completely different things. I'm not going into any sort of battle, just clans negotiating and stuff"

Once his mother's face seemed to relax he gave his siblings a quick goodbye and headed out the door. 

Walking near the outskirts of Stone in the Wood he found the rest of the paladins waiting. In the bunch he was able to detect Gurjin who was next to Naia talking about something near the end of the crowd. Rian ran towards them saying a quick hi. His father putting on what he called "his Captain" face and standing in front of everyone. He called for their attention making everyone stand up and yell present when he called their names. 

"Okay seems like that's everyone in my guard. Now besides that Maudra Fara said that Naia of the Drenchen would also come"

Naia took a step forward making herself visible. Ordon nodded towards her direction.

"Good now all we need are the two Grottan's. Deet and Amri if these papers are correct...where are they?"

Just as if they been summoned there both Grottan's appeared running towards the crowd with baskets filled with who knows what. 

"We're here! Apologies if we kept anyone waiting. We needed to prep some important essentials. If we're going to Dormak it will be useful for everyone"

Said Deet bowing her head down at Ordon and joining with Amri close behind the crowd. 

"Alright that makes all of us. Let's not dilly dally, everyone into your positions let's go!"

Everyone ran into their respective transportation. Some went on landstriders borrowed from Ha'rar (it was closer than Sami) while others went on small yet well packed carriages pulled by armalings. Rian was one of those taking the ropes to control the creatures. 

"Hello, nice to see you"

Said Deet putting her baskets on the back. Rian stretched his hand out once she was done and helped her get on. 

"Good morning, how does it feel? You're officially on your way back to the Caves"

He said pulling the ropes and giving the armalings their command to start moving. 

"Excited as you would imagine. Mostly for my family but also for the Norlocs"

She said smiling even bigger which surprised Rian thinking that she was previously already smiling in her brightest way. 

"The Norloc what now?"

He asked and Deet laughed.

"A creature native to Grot. They're like big worms. Docile creatures who wouldn't hurt a fly. Farm animals, their skin can also be used for clothing like the one I have now"

Rian hummed noticing the dress she wore today was different compared to the native Stonewood style outfits he had seen her use before. 

She then yawed, stretching her hands and rubbing her eyes a bit.

"You tired?"

Asked Rian not really feeling tired himself. 

"I tried to go to sleep early yesterday but Grottan's tend to stay late more by nature...I didn't get much sleep"

She explained

"You can sleep now near the back. We're barely starting and my father is relying on maps for now. So he still doesn't need you or Amri for directions"

Deet giggled pointing forward at another carriage with two other gelfling. One of them, a sleeping Amri.

"I guess you're right. I should rest. Especially considering a certain someone went before me"

Rian laughed too nodding towards her as she said goodbye for now and headed to the back to sleep. Rian couldn't help but feel a sort of importance. In that moment he knew Deet was most likely the more excited one out of them. Grot being her home and all. But that didn't take away the trill he felt in the pit of his stomach to finally go out and do something. An adventure that he had unconsciously been waiting for. 

Little did he know it would be more than just a fun straightforward travel but rather the adventure of his life time.


	8. Wash of emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rian finally opens up to Deet about what really happened to Mira. 
> 
> I'm very excited cause from now on in the story there will finally be a lot of Rian and Deet interactions as he will develop trust, friendship and eventually at some point feelings towards our precious Grottan baby.

"What's going up over there? Why did they stop?"

Asked Rian seeing that the far front of the group of gelfling's that traveled with them had stopped. It had been a few days already since they all started this journey. 

"I'll go check it out"

Said Deet stretching her wings and flying over to the front. Gelfling's had descended from their landstrider's and carriages. 

"Sir is everything alright? Why has everyone stopped and dismounted?"

She asked once her feet hit the ground and faced Ordon who had been leading so far. 

"The landstrider's got injured. We didn't notice before until it was too late. This area here is filled with some sort of wire traps. In my years of experience they look made for hunting. They're rusty and probably haven't been used in a long time but looks like the last one that did forgot to pick them up. Thank goodness the armalings have their thick shell and were rolled up. Tell the others from behind to stop we don't want more landstrider's getting caught in this. It would only make things difficult"

Deet saw how some of the landstrider's feet were wrapped in the wire. It stung them, it was obvious, as the others gelflings tried their best to carefully take it off.

"Don't worry I'll alert the others. Also captain you may want to let me have a check on them. Good thing I brought my health kit with all the basics"

She stretched her wings and lifted off flying back towards Rian and the others.

"Tell the others to stop. I'll explain later"

~~

"Hey father how are you holding?"

Asked Rian walking to Ordon who sat on a log.

"Didn't think we would have inconveniences so soon. Didn't think we would have to make camp so early"

Rian sighed giving him a cup with water. Deet came by her sleeves pulled up to her elbows as she had obviously been working.

"Don't worry sir you can smile now. It is done. They all behaved quite lovely and I got some help from Naia"

Rian raised his ears curiously

"Did you see her use her magic?"

Deet shook her head. 

"Something like that should be reserved only for big emergencies which is what I came to say. It's nothing serious. With a few bandages and lots of care they're all set and we can leave tomorrow morning again. For tonight all I recommend is to give them lots of rest and I'll go once in a while to change their bandages for new ones"

Ordon smiled lifting his cup a bit. 

"Thank you Deet I'm glad we have you around. At least I have one less thing to worry about now"

Deet smiled and pulled her sleeves back down. Ordon turned his eyes towards Rian.

"Rian for today I need you to go help with laundry duty"

Rian groaned.

"Why me? Laundry duty sucks! Only a nest freak would suggest to clean clothes at this hour"

Ordon raised an eyebrow and looked at Deet.

"Don't worry Miss Deet I don't think your a neat freak"

Deet laughed while Rian glowed red turning his head so quick he thought he heard it crack a bit.

"I-it was your idea?"

Deet nodded

"We Grottan aren't exactly the clean type. Especially me so don't worry I'm not near freak but because of what happened with the landstrider's a lot of soldiers that helped got some blood on their uniform to help me so I thought it would be a considerate thing to do from my part since I know daylighters appreciate being clean much more"

Rian waved his hands embarrassed for having indirectly called Deet names. Even with the little amount of time they had spend, so far she seemed like a lovely girl and his intention would never be to offend her in any way.

"Of course you're not a neat freak!In fact I'm the neat freak! I'll go pick up the dirty uniforms now and wash them twice- no- three times"

Deet giggled and Ordon gave Rian a: "What the heck?" Look. 

"Don't worry no need to triple wash and no need for you to apologize or do it on your own. I get it, laundry duty isn't the most exciting, I'm sure you meant no harm. I'll go ahead and get started with the ones I already picked up you go look for more and join me when you're ready. Captain"

She said bowing her head in the end and leaving the two Stonewood men alone.

"How bad was that?"

Asked Rian as Ordon cleared his throat and got up.

"Each time I thought you couldn't embarrass yourself more you did. How's that?"

With that he left and Rian groaned one last time before going ahead and doing his task. Using a basket he collected what was left to clean and headed over to where Deet was already doing her part. Near a river to make things easier. 

She was sitting with her knees on the grass. Scrubbing with a washboard and some abrasive stones. He knelt right besides her putting his basket next to him. Deet passed him his own washboard and as soon as he pulled his sleeves up he started working. Using the water from the river to help rinse.

"Today was such a lovely day and with the way the clouds seem to part I can only guess the night will be enjoyable too"

Said Deet being the first one to speak as they worked. 

"It could have been even more lovely if it weren't for the incident with the landstrider's slowing us down. Although it's not their fault those traps weren't properly picked up last time they were used"

Deet was done with her load and moved closer to help Rian with his grabbing a shirt first. 

"True but it could have been way worst. They could have been very injured making us wait for days until they recover. But all damage was minor and all we got held back for just a single day. Plus it was lovely seeing everyone work together to help them. I'm sure the landstrider's felt very special in that moment. Wouldn't you feel special if everyone stopped to help you?"

Rian raised an eyebrow. It was a very interesting perspective the one she was bringing.

"I guess so, you're very positive Deet"

He said having Deet herself tell him a long time ago not to call her miss or anything too formal. 

"I guess I should learn a thing or two from you"

Added Rian laughing a bit and going back into scrubbing. 

"I'm flattered but you're overestimating me"

She said finishing scrubbing the shirt and putting it in the water to wash all the soap away. Rian shook his head.

"I don't think so"

Deet pulled the shirt out and squeezed it hard to get all the water out. 

"What makes you think so?"

Rian grabbed a stone, scrubbing a stubborn stain. 

"You moved from the Caves to here to help your Maudra with her plans. Even if it meant leaving everything and everyone you knew. Then you made a name for yourself in Stone in the Wood. A popular doctor and vet. Yet still many called you peculiar and even made stories about you. Now you left your comfortable cottage to join the guard in the next step of a mission in which you have been partnered to travel with a pessimist Stonewood soldier but you still find the silver lining. I don't know about you but that's impressive to me"

Deet laughed grabbing a rock too.

"Oh please stop, you make it sound much cooler than it actually is. Stone in the Wood has been a lovely place to stay with. Also you're not as pessimist as you think paladin Rian"

He shook his head

"Oh forget that I think you can just call me Rian now"

He said quickly interrupting.

"Alright then I will! Anyways what I was saying is that it's not as bad as you think. Plus I'm sure you must have gone through a multiple of troublesome days too. Being in the guard and all I imagine it's not easy"

Rian sighed

"Funny enough is not being a guard what has been the hardest"

He noticed that the Grottan girl had stopped and her big eyes now looked over at him. He blushed realizing what he had said and hit himself mentally for almost talking about his problems with her.

"I'm sorry my problems are not what you want to hear"

He said waving a hand but Deet smiled. It was a sympathetic one.

"It's alright. If you ever truly wish to tell me something, as I told you once, I'm a great listener"

Rian sighed looking back at his hands covered with soap.

"I lost someone dear to me, it was an accident. She was being transferred for a few days to another part of Ha'rar for job porpoises but the gelfling who managed the carriage lost control at one point...you can guess the rest"

Deet frowned it was obvious she wasn't expecting something so deep but even if she wasn't expecting it her words came out flawlessly as if she had been practicing what to say in this situation.

"I am very sorry to hear that. You say I'm a positive gelfling but if something like that happened to me I'd probably still be at home in my bed thinking about it. You're here working though, I think that makes you very strong. She would be proud"

He nodded

"Thanks, I'm blessed to have family and friends that look out for me. In fact I was so low when I first came here. Even on the day we first met I was smiling on the outside but definitely not on the inside. I honestly didn't even know if I could be better until I had a one on one conversation with a friend. Ever since then I really have been trying my best to move on. Not to forget but to live without having to think about it every second. I don't want to be a sour and unhappy gelfling anymore"

He said 

"Well that's a very hard decision to make in the first place but you already took that first step of wanting to get better. I think that's very brave of you and I wish you luck and happiness on your journey. Perhaps...what was her favorite food?"

She asked. Rian wondered why she wanted to know.

"Once I was able to bring her to Stone in the Wood where she tried this loaded baked potato soup dish. It is a simple luscious bowl of comfort but she loved it. She especially craved it in Ha'rars colder unums. That was her favorite"

Deet clapped her hands together and grabbed her basket of clean clothes. 

"Well today I'm also on cooking duty! Would you like it if I made loaded baked potato soup? In her honor"

Rian smiled

"That actually would be quite nice thank you"

Deet nodded

"Alright I'll be heading to do that just now are you alright with finishing your half alone?"

Rian nodded

"Great! Meet you in the fire at supper time. I hope I do your friend's dish justice"

She said starting to turn around but Rian called her one more time before she could completely leave. 

"This is very random but her name was Mira and I think that if she got to met you she would had liked you" 

He said 

"Aww thanks, with the little things I heard so far I think I would have liked her too. Mira...what a lovely name"

Rian laughed

"Is there anything you don't find lovely?"

Deet shrugged

"I guess not yet, well I'll be taking my leave now. Later!"

Rian nodded watching as she disappeared and joined the others. Turning back to his clothes he once again felt a tad bit lighter. It had been the first time he talked about Mira to someone that wasn't Gurjin or his family. He took that as a tiny victory for himself.


	9. To the Caves we go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally arrived to the Caves of Grot

Time passed and before the seasons could change they arrived at an entrance that the Grottan's assured would lead them all to Dormak where they would meet Maudra Argot as tasked. 

"You should try and bring some sort of lantern or torch. Deet and I can see perfectly in the dark but it would be hard for us to guide every single one of you at the same time"

Said Amri as everyone tied the landstrider's and armalings to some trees.

"How dark is it?"

Asked Ordon, opening a box filled with torches and lanterns. Grabbing each one and handing it over to his paladins as they came one by one in a straight line. 

"Well it depends on which part of the caves we're in. Some parts like Dormak are filled with natural glowmoss all over the walls and glowing underwater currents. Giving just enough light for even a daylighter to see properly by themselves but some areas have none of this and it can be, for you at least, pitch black without your own light and us guiding you"

Answered Amri pulling his cape down, he was finally going to have a break from the brothers hot suns rays. These past few days had been even more bright than usual. The idea of resting his eyes in the shadows and soft cave glow appealed to him even if they were yet to enter. 

"Well at least I know it won't be pitch dark the whole way through. Anything else that could be useful for us?"

Deet who finished helping feed the animals one last time joined them in the front, hearing the conversation. 

"There's lots of rock and twists here and there. To move efficiently in the caves is not to be fast but slick and light on your feet. Depending on the tunnel sometimes is best to crouch down on all fours even. Amri and I will help if it gets too hard for anyone. Just pay attention where you step and I think we'll all be fine"

Ordon nodded. 

"I think for this one is best if I stop leading and give that role to you two. You may go in front of the group. I'll stay in the back making sure everyone stays together and no one is left behind"

Both Grottan's nodded walking to the front.

"So Deet the first time we met you gave us a typical Drenchen dish. Maybe if there's enough time we can eat a Grottan one this time"

Said Naia with Gurjin coming behind. Deet laughed and nodded.

"I have a few favorites on the top of my mind that I would love for you to try"

Gurjin rubbed his belly.

"Good thing I like anything no matter where it comes from. I'm not picky"

This time they all laughed at his small comment. 

"Also I overheard that you guys have underwater currents. I hope I get the chance to have a good swim. It's been too long since these gills felt water through them"

Said Naia, her fingers brushing over her neck. 

"Lots but I suggest you wait to try the ones on the center of Dormak itself. Those are the best"

Responded Amri, their conversation cut short when a certain Stonewood stepped in. With all the time they had spent together Rian now considered them all his friends and vice versa. They had unconsciously formed a squad of their own and whenever they weren't working they were all huddled up talking together.

"What's everyone chatting about?"

Deet smiled looking down at a hole before her. The entrance to the Caves they would all take.

"Home"

In that instant a bell was heard signaling them that their break was over and it was time to continue. Rian who had two lanterns gave them to Gurjin and Naia while he stayed with a torch lit up by fire. Deet and Amri without looking back went in first, submerging themselves in. The rest of the gelfling following behind. 

"Woah this place looks so different from outside. Are you sure we're still in Thra?"

Said Gurjin a few minutes into their walk looking around at the rock formations all around them and tunnels they passed by that led who knows where. 

"Haha that's how we felt when we left for the first time"

Said Amri with Deet nodding before him in agreement. 

"Everyone careful here the rocks start going down so be careful not to slip"

Said Deet to the crowd. 

"Grab a partner if that helps"

She said grabbing Naia's hand. Amri grabbed Rian's and imitating them Gurjin grabbed another soldier's and so did the rest slowly descending all together until the rocks went back into a straight enough formation for them to walk by themselves.

"If it weren't for us slowing you down how fast would you guys be traveling now?"

Asked Rian

"Oh you guys don't slow us-"

Deet started to say trying to be nice but Amri raised his cape over his head suddenly banishing in a nearby shadow and reappearing behind Rian. 

"Pretty fast"

Rian yelped from his sudden appearance jumping a bit. Deet walked over hitting Amri with her elbow and shaking her head.

"Amri that was not very nice"

She said making Rian cross his arms.

"Yeah, thank you Deet...Deet?"

He yelped once more feeling two hands take hold of his shoulders. Right after, Deet's laughter echoed and Amri wrapped his hands over his belly after seeing Rian get spooked.

"Hey I thought you were on my side!"

He said not being able to avoid laughing a bit at himself too. Deet came out of the shadows showing herself again. One of her hands passing through her hair.

"It might not been very nice but it was very funny"

She said his face changing into a mischievous look she hadn't seen before. 

"Oh Deet, Amri you two are so funny but little do you two know that back at the castle I was the king of pranks. So you two just got yourself in danger"

Amri smirked

"Why? You clearly stated it yourself. You WERE the king of pranks"

Rian crossed his arms.

"Let me rephrase that: I still am. My revenge will come when you least expect it"

Amri crossed his arms. 

"Well too bad cause I already took that title back home, which happens to be here"

Rian placed his hand out.

"Alright then whoever those the other one fall on pranks the most before we return back to Stone in the Wood will be the official King of pranks"

Amri grabbed his hand and shook it.

"You're on!"

Deet laughed and sighed while shaking her head. She walked over in between them pushing them apart.

"How cute boys but let's actually walk before we lose time. Amri please go back and check on the rest of the group. They're sure taking their time and I want to make sure they're okay. Rian come with me that fire of yours is about to run out"

Amri nodded running back and Rian sat down on a corner with Deet who blew the fire out and threw away the torch that was about to run out and grabbed another one she had packed handing it over to Rian. Without the fire they were now both in the dark. Although Rian knew Deet could still see. He could still feel his way though and patting his pockets he felt two tiny rocks to use to spark a new fire on his new torch. Smashing them together he didn't see any sign of a flicker. 

"For the love of Thra light! Yesmit"

He cursed growing impatient. He then felt Deet's hands over his grabbing the rocks herself. 

"It won't lit up it's too humid in here"

He said 

"We'll see"

Grabbing some glowmoss from the cave's walls she placed it next to the wooden stick helping the rocks get a spark that eventually grew into a fire. Grabbing the now lit torch up Rian was finally able to see her again. 

"Wow how did you do that?"

He asked grabbing it

"Old Grottan trick"

She said getting up while he chuckled.

"Again?"

She extended her arm helping him up.

"Again. I have many tricks up my sleeves. Now let's go. I can hear the breath from Thra from here and I want to make sure before the rest of the group comes"

She said with Rian following. He tilted his head.

"Breath of Thra?"

She pressed her ear against a wall and nodded.

"Yup we're definitely close. Here I'll show you what I mean"

She said both of them climbing up a tunnel and turning left when a big rocky wall appeared. Soon to find themselves near a cliff. Looking down Rian could see strong wind currents blowing hard and now he could definitely hear the sound Deet was talking about earlier. She gave him a brief explanation of what it was and soon enough Amri came with the rest. 

"The breath of Thra! Great, this will make the travel way easier and fast"

He said standing next to Rian and looking down. Rian turned and saw how all the gelfling women went and grabbed a male. 

"What's going on?"

He asked

"Didn't you fill him in?"

Asked Amri and Deet responded with a shrug.

"Rian these winds will take us directly to Dormak and it will be way faster than by foot but for us boys we need some extra help. If you jump with no wings you get smashed into pieces"

Rian gulped 

"Well then we're certainly not jumping in there are we?"

Deet giggled and pat his shoulder.

"Don't worry that's why is good to have friends around. Just try not to scream, it scares the hollerbats"

She said wrapping her arms around Rian like he had seen the rest do. Amri stood back giving them space.

"Oh the hollerbaaaaaaaaaa-"

Before Rian could even finish his sentence they were off. Right behind him he could hear the rest take off following them close. Deet was skilled in flight and it surprised him she could carry him so effortlessly being how small she was and all. Seems like she was stronger than how she looked like. 

"Wojuuuuu!"

Rian turned to his left seeing his father behind carried too. He laughed seeing his face of air sickness. He had also at first been startled but being completely honest he now fully enjoyed the adrenaline he was getting from the ride. 

"Hey father why don't we go a little faster? Making a Maudra wait is no good"

He said with a smirk. Ordon frowned looking over at Rian and pointing with a finger.

"Don't you even dare-"

Rian quickly backed off.

"Okay okay fine stay in your pace then. Deet!"

She looked down at him.

"Can we go faster?"

Deet smiled a spark in her eyes.

"About time you asked. I was going easy on you"

He felt as she grabbed more impulse and as soon as her wings fully displayed the speed increased. Gurjin seemed to catch on to the idea as he whispered the same to the gelfling that carried him and soon they were both in an off and on race. The others from behind watching in amusement. 

Suddenly the glow moss covering the walls seemed to multiply. The wind growing calmer. The cave, bigger and when Rian looked to his side he saw a bunch of small houses to the side. 

"This is it! We're here. Ready for landing?"

She asked and Rian nodded although part of him wished they could fly just a little bit more. 

"Rian what was that?"

Asked Ordon once his feet hit the ground. 

"Hey I asked if you wanted to go faster and you said no but you didn't say anything against me going faster"

Said Rian raising a finger. Ordon sighed and raised an eyebrow.

"Look who has gotten smart, you got yourself out of this one but next time for Thra's sake don't shout so much. A hollerbat passing by got scared and almost pooped on me"

Amri groaned

"Yeah I hate when they do that"

Rian contained his laughter not wanting to get on his dad's bad side and simply nodded walking back over to Deet. 

"Thanks for the ride"

She looked up from her shoes, which she had been fixing and nodded. 

"No problem Sky baby"

He went red remembering the nickname they had called him way back in the cottage back home. He laughed it off and shook his head.

"Deet come on!"

Called Amri and she quickly walked pass him joining Ordon. Finally the time came to present themselves in front of Maudra Argot and see what the next step in their plan was. His father let him in charge momentarily while he and the two Grottan entered to talk to Argot alone. 

Rian and the others waited outside a few other Grottan's waving hi as they passed by and some sneaking around curiously to take a sneak peek at them. Most of them childlings. Once Ordon and the rest came out he noticed their worried expressions.

"Did everything go alright?"

Asked Naia who must have noticed too.

"Let's just say for now that we have more work cut out for ourselves than we anticipated. I'll give more details tomorrow, for now we should rest. Maudra Argot has been kind enough to offer us place to stay so let's go"

Rian looked at Naia who shrugged and walked over to Deet and Amri. 

"What happened?"

Deet handed a scroll to him.

"Remember when you ask me if there was anything that I didn't find lovely? I think this is an example"


	10. Special one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deet gets frustrated and it's Rian's turn to return the favor and hear her out this time.

Rian sat down reading the content with Gurjin and Naia each on one side curiously waiting for him to reveal what it was about.

"Woah this is some serious gossip alright"

He said once he was done.

"What is it? What does is say?"

Asked Gurjin

"The Dousan and Spriton are NOT on good terms. These are basically the Spriton implying that the Dousan are thiefs and that they want nothing to do with them. Then the Dousan responded with more insults back at them stating in the very end that they were completely fine with not being associated with stuck up grasshoppers. Am I reading a fight between pre-teenlings?"

He asked looking up at Deet and Amri who had their arms crossed and a tired expression across their faces.

"Apparently there has been a huge misunderstanding. A Dousan came one day to Sami Thicket which is a super rare occurrence in itself but the thing is that he seemed to be looking for more than just to enjoy the scenery. According to the Spriton letters he stole a lot and having this as their first encounter basically started the whole thing"

Said Amri sitting down continuing with the story.

"Because of that they forced him to leave the plains and Maudra Mera never wanted any of the Dousan in general coming back. The Dousan found out and even though they agreed the gelfling did wrong, they were extremely offended that even after Maudra Seethi send word of apologies on their behalf, the Spriton still called them all thiefs. For Maudra Argot's plan to work she needs all Maudra's on the same page. Which means things just got harder"

Deet sighed, she didn't seem happy

"It's so childish... Because of this we'll probably have to go personally to the Crystal Desert and Sami Thicket as fast as possible. To sort this problem and get the plan back on track. I was really hoping that we could stay here for a few days but it looks like my visit home just got cut short"

She turned around walking away and ignoring them as they called out her name. 

"I barely see her stressed out like that but it's understandable"

Said Amri as they all watched her disappear in the distance. 

"She's right though. We didn't cause this problem, why should we fix it?"

Stated Gurjin

"It's the right thing to do. Don't worry she'll see that soon and calm down. Come on I'll show you all where you will be staying. In fact I can show you my place too!"

Said Amri trying to cheer up the mood. Since it was obvious Deet needed some space and there was nothing else to do in the moment they all nodded and got up following his lead. 

~~

After having visited Amri's place and hanging out, the Grottan had showed them each to their temporary establishment where they all said goodbye and went each into their own room to rest. An hour had passed since then and Rian decided to head out by himself and walk a bit. He opened the door and left making sure to not walk too far off so he wouldn't get himself lost. He touched the walls and felt the rock formations, the moss, even sometimes a jolt of vibration. Of course it was probably nothing compared to what the Grottan felt. He had heard and seen it himself. How they could sense and hear the rocks, vibrations and even a simple tapping on the other side. His ear catched the sound of water flowing and walking down an open tunnel that lead a bit downwards he saw a simple but beautiful lake. 

This was probably one of the smallest ones but it didn't take away his amazement towards it. The water glowed beautifully. The walls of this area in specific were also quite beautiful. They had gems inserted into them. He wondered if it would be alright to take one with him. He would ask later. 

He walked close and sat down near the lake. He rolled his sleeves up a bit and placed his hands under the water. Moving them around he could see the glow following and making a track wherever he moved his hands. It was pretty and relaxing. He now also wondered if he could drink it.

"Rian?"

He looked over where his name had been called and saw Deet for the first time since she had run away.

"Oh Deet hi. I didn't realize you were here. I was just enjoying the lake and it's peaceful ambiance I guess"

He said watching as she went over and sat down beside him.

"Yes I came for the same thing"

They stayed quiet for a bit and Rian tried to ask her if she was okay but remained quiet. He wasn't sure if it was in his place to ask and was hesitant. 

"Anything you want to tell me?"

Deet asked noticing.

"Yes actually, I hope I'm not stepping over my boundaries here but about what happened earlier..."

He started to say while pulling his hands out and shaking them to dry the water off. Deet sighed.

"I just needed to think but I'm much better now thank you"

He nodded

"Oh alright! Better is good..."

She laughed and he shrugged.

"Sorry I wanted to say something deep and comforting but nothing came into mind. I think I should leave that job to you"

He said laughing a bit at himself. Deet smiled and looked away into the lake.

"It's okay, actually if it's alright by you, what would really help me right now is someone to talk to. If your okay with listening"

Rian nodded

"Now that's something I can do much better"

He watched as she lay back down on her back and closed her eyes. 

"You know I'm really blessed in many ways. After being in Stone in the Wood for a while I grew used to it. I actually think it's a lovely place but I still missed my family"

She started to say. Rian remembered the few things about her family that she had already told him on their way here. 

"My little brother Bobb'N for instance is so little but he's not going to be little forever. I feel like lately I've been detached. I'm scared that when I go home he will have grow up without me"

Rian remembered his own siblings. Even before when he still worked in the castle he at least could see them once or twice every unum. It wasn't much but enough for him not to miss them growing up. Deet on the other hand had probably not seen Bobb'N around a trine ago. 

"You told me you wrote letters home right?"

He asked and she nodded with her eyes still closed.

"Then you weren't completely detached. Plus if you missed him so much why didn't you come visit?"

Deet finally opened her eyes.

"Because the plan-"

She started to say but he lay down beside her and quickly interrupted. 

"Can wait. I think Maudra Argot would agree with me here. You can always put a pause to things if you see them necessary. You can still live in Stone in the Wood and do your job without having to sacrifice yourself. If you really wanted to just take a short vacation once in a while and come here"

She sighed and looked up.

"You're right it's just that it makes me feel selfish to do that. To put a whole operation on hold for my sake"

He turned his head looking at her.

"There's a difference between selfishness and selflessness. It's not selfish to take care of yourself nor to visit your loved ones...have you seen them today?"

She shook her head.

"After I got upset and ran earlier I've been here. I haven't had the chance. I'm kinda frighten for some reason to see them"

He chuckled

"What your feeling is being overwhelmed. But before we go you should see them. If you don't you might regret it and regret is way worse than any fear you might have now. Deep down you know it's what you want"

She hummed a quick silence following. Rian spoke first once again.

"If you want I can go with you. So you don't have to do it alone"

Deet finally tared her eyes away from the ceiling and turned to Rian.

"Really?"

She asked

"Hey, that's why it's good to have friends around"

He said repeating the same words she told him before they jumped into the Breath of Thra earlier. She chuckled remembering. 

"Thank you, although I feel bad having you helping me when you could be exploring now"

Now he was the one that looked up to the cave's ceiling. 

"Nah it's nothing I think I had enough exploring for a day"

She sat up stretching herself.

"Are you sure there isn't something of the caves you want to see before we leave?"

He hummed looking around and smiled.

"Two things, can I grab one of those gems and can I see what the heck a Norloc is?"

She smiled and got up.

"Sure, we usually like to leave nature be and try not to pull too many gems off the walls but we do have exceptions. This could be one and as for the Norlocs, my family has a farm of them so you'll get to see plenty when we go there"

Rian lifted himself and nodded.

"Sounds great by me"

They walked closer to the walls filled with all the beautiful gems. 

"Which one catches your attention the most?"

Asked Deet while Rian eyes scanned them all. They were all so unique and beautiful he wondered how he could choose. 

"I don't know, they all look amazing. Do you have a favorite that you recommend?"

Deet nodded, spreading her wings and going up. She grabbed a light blue colored gem and went back down towards him.

"This is called Larimar one of my favorites"

She held it up for him to see better.

"Look! It kinda matches your eyes"

He laughed grabbing it in his hands.

"Maybe that's a sign. Does it have any meaning?"

Deet nodded. 

"All gems have meaning. Larimar is said to enlighten and heal in a physical, emotional, mental and spiritual way. It represents peace and clarity, radiating healing and love energy. It is said to be a healing stone"

He chuckled softly passing his fingers over the gemstone. 

"Then it's exactly what I need"

He whispered mostly to himself. Deet frowned but then followed it with a smile. She placed her hands on his shoulders.

"You want to know something else? Larimar is also often seen as tears"

He looked up confused.

"Tears and healing? That's a contradicting thing don't you think?"

She shook her head.

"Actually no, it makes for me, complete since They are two different sides of the same coin. You can't heal if you don't cry. I like Larimar because of its story. Also cause it's pretty but mainly it's story. Which starts with a beautiful maiden who met a man who was going through great grief. The man had lost his mother and was very sad. The Maiden had a big heart filled with compassion so when she saw him cry she cried too. Together they spoke and the man started to get better. She had to go though, so as a gift she turned her tears into a beautiful gemstone. Giving it to him and promising that if he kept it close he would heal. She left but her healing spirit was said to stay with him through the stone. With time the men healed, found success and even love. Maybe if you hold to yours the maiden can help you too"

Rian chuckled

"That sounds like a story Mira would like"

He commented. 

"Maybe Mira is your maiden. I'm sure you would rather have her here but maybe through her lost you can learn to heal. Maybe she's watching over you. Maybe she wants you to keep this stone. So that you can move on and be happy"

Rian looked up and smiled at Deet.

"That's a very nice thing to say about someone who you never met"

Deet shrugged.

"Hey, you seem of good heart. If she was able to make room in it I believe it was because she was special. You should cherish what is special. Always and forever"

Rian was caught off guard by her words but grateful. It was so weird. She never knew her yet to this day she seemed to be the only one that understood what he felt the best.

"You are special too"

He said not really thinking about it. Deet blushed and laughed. 

"If oh great Paladin Rian say so then I'll take the compliment"

He laughed too

"He does say so"

He placed the stone in his pocket for safe keeping and they both made their way up and away from the lake towards Deet's family.


	11. Important Announcement!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read!

Important Announcement!!!

So I started the new semester of school since last month and I was always able to manage to write for this fic and work quite well but this month has been much harder with the work being doubled. Just this week I have had four exams. So as much as I dislike to do this type of things (in all the stories I wrote before this one I only have done this once before) I need to go on a break from writing because it's getting hard for me to find time to do all that I have to do in a day plus keeping this story updated. This hiatus will last for the remaining of February and I will be back on the first of next month. Thanks for everyone's understanding I promise I will finish this and Deet and Rian will be back soon. Stay safe!


	12. Back on the road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I AM BACK!  
> Thank you to everyone who waited patiently during my break. I missed keeping the story updated but I'm back now and with a slightly longer chapter than the ones before as a recompense for being patient.   
> Have fun!

"Let's set to the Crystal Desert first since it's the closest"

Said Ordon the next day while everyone packed their bags and prepared to leave. Everyone paused when out came Maudra Argot. The woman and the "tik tak" sound produced by her cane walked over towards the two Grottan's that had accompanied them all the way towards this point of their quest. 

"Deet, Amri"

She said once she reached them. Rian, Gurjin and Naia all huddling together and watching. They all had an idea of what this would be about. 

"I think you both have done enough for now. My plan wouldn't have been so far out by now if it weren't for you knuckle heads"

She said hitting them both gently in their heads with her stick. 

"But even the Hollerbats eventually go to sleep and rest. It is time you do the same. Stay here, I'm pretty sure Captain Ordon and the rest can manage themselves well now that they know everything"

Deet and Amri looked at each other as if pondering what to do. Rian and the rest would sure miss them but they knew it was the best. 

"And have the daylighters take all of the glory? I started this and I'm not settling down until I see it done"

Said Amri determined.

"Fine then. I'll miss you reckless child... can't say the same thing about your stinky concoctions" 

Amri frowned as Argot crackled and pulled him in for one finally strong and firm hug. 

"Run off now and get those orbs of your covered when you head out"

She said once they let go of each other. Amri smiled touching his cape.

"Thanks Maudra Argot, I'll see you again of that I know"

He turned to Deet and placed a hand over his shoulder.

"Take your own choice Deet I'll stand by whatever it is"

With that he walked over joining the squad and leaving Deet to decide for herself now. She seemed more torned than Amri and it was noticeable.

"I- I think I'll stay then"

She finally said Argot nodding. 

"Welcome back home child"

It was a strange feeling what Rian felt next. He felt happy that Deet was staying with her family. He knew it was what she had been missing lately but he also felt quite sad knowing they would have to say to say goodbye. 

"I'll give you a few minutes so you can say goodbye"

Said Maudra Argot turning around and leaving Deet as she walked over to the squad. 

"Group hug?"

Asked Gurjin 

"Only because it's for Deet"

Answered Naia as they all laughed and hugged her all at once forming a circle. 

"I'll miss you guys, please be kind to the landstrider's and armalings for me"

Said Deet as they let go.

"And come visit the caves some time again"

They all nodded as she turned to every single one of them saying a few final words to each individually. Once she turned to Rian he was quick and before she could say anything took the word himself.

"When I go back to Stone in the Wood I'll make sure to ring the bell and feed the creatures for you"

Deet smiled and laughed remembering. 

"Thank you I'd appreciate that"

He quickly turned and grabbed a few letters handing them over to her. 

"If it's okay to ask, Argot and Fara communicate by letters and I promised my mother I would write and-"

Deet took them all nodding in understanding. 

"I'll make sure they are sent her way don't worry"

Ordon gave a final word and with that everyone packed their stuff. 

"I guess it's time for us to go now. Good-"

Deet shook her head. 

"Oh please don't say goodbye it feels rather depressing. Rather say, until we meet again"

He grabbed his stuff and placed them over his shoulder.

"Alright then, until we meet again"

Just like that they once again were off. With Amri now taking most of the leading and Ordon behind everyone's tail like in the beginning. They all climbed up and once they were out again the light of the sisters in a star filled night received them. 

"Your caves are beautiful Amri but I missed my night sky"

Said Gurjin once they were out while looking up.

"I have to give it to you daylighters it is quite the show the sky puts every night for you"

Rian looked up. It was beautiful indeed. He could see some constellations too. The Moon sisters brought him memories of his first night back home when he returned after Mira's accident. Moonwish night, he remembered. 

"Good I was afraid I lost you all at one moment back there"

Said a voice from behind. When they all turned around they saw their female friend crawling out from a hole catching them all by surprise.

"Deet!"

They exclaimed walking towards her.

"Weren't you going to stay? What about your family? The Caves?"

Asked Naia 

"I talked to them and they understood that my place at the moment is here. They were the ones that convinced me to come up here actually. Seems they always know where my heart is set better than myself"

They all laughed

"Sometimes parents can do that. Well, we're glad you're back with this side of the family"

Said Gurjin patting her back 

"Oh and Rian before I left I explained Maudra Argot about your letters and handed them to her so they'll be delivered soon"

He nodded

"Thanks Deet"

She clapped her hands together with joy.

"No problem. If there's anything else you need let me know. I love being of help"

Rian stood there looking at her for a few seconds. Having previously remembered that Moonwish night where he had wished for help and now this... although he was probably exaggerating. "Being of help", was a very common expression. Just pure coincidence. Still he couldn't help but look up at the Moon sisters and back down at Deet. As if he looked hard enough he might uncover weather or not there was a connection between them. Once again it was a common phrase to use but he just had this feeling waving through his bones. He decided to shake himself off of it for now and turned away.

"Well I'll let Captain Ordon know you're joining us again. Let's go!"

Said Amri as they all ran behind him. 

~~

"The desert is not an easy path"

Said Amri dropping down on the sand using his hands to make shadow over his eyes once the group had stopped for a break. They had already been walking for days now and it was definitely one of the hardest parts of this whole trip. 

"And to think that we still have long way to go before we head to Maudra Seethi and then after that all the way back to head south to Sami Thicket"

Said Naia plopping down and opening a can of water to drink. Ordon called them to start camp and settle down. For today they had walked enough. That night came the second challenge they had been facing lately. In the day they worried because of the intense heat but in the night it was the cold although they could bear it a little better with their long sleeves and several layers of clothing. Once Gurjin and Rian finished lighting up the last fire for the camp Ordon stood up on top of a crystal whistling to call everyone's attention. 

"Everyone! I've been hearing your whispers these past days of travel. About the long journey that awaits us. I would usually say that as paladins we must persist in adversity like this one but as a strategist I also have been thinking to myself if there's a better way to go about our travel much faster"

Everyone paid close attention intrigued by what he was going to propose. 

"I have been thinking of splitting up into two groups. One will return and go south towards Sami Thicket and the rest will continue to walk even deeper into the desert. This way we lose less time in delivering both messages and we can all meet in Stone in the Wood once we're each done with our part. What do you say?"

At first they all just whispered to each other but slowly the roaring of gelflings a green came as they all stood up. No one opposing to the idea. 

"Alright the desert is no easy path, I'll stay here with the group that decides to continue here...I'll need someone to lead the second group to Sami"

Amri cleared his throat and gave Naia a small nudge with his elbow. 

"Sir Naia has gone there before. In fact her home, the Swamps of Sog are the closest of all the other clans. She lead me there herself once and we have a Spriton friend back there who knows Maudra Mera well. Plus as future Maudra herself I think it would make most sense if she lead and gave the message to Mera"

Naia shot a glare at him while Deet quickly pulled Amri to the side to avoid having his friend hit and placed her hand on the female's shoulder.

"I think Amri is right. You have the aura of a leader anyways. It will be good"

Ordon thought about it and nodded. 

"Alright if Naia is alright by it I will allow it"

Naia sighed seeing as everyone looked at her expectantly. 

"Alright I'll do it"

With that everyone started to organize themselves into the two groups.

"I'll go with Naia to Sami, I'm hoping we get to see Kylan there"

Said Amri 

"Who's Kylan? No nevermind it's a long story I can tell. You'll have to fill us in later"

Said Rian waving his hand and looking forwards towards his father in the distance who sharpened his sword. 

"So it looks like the squad is now setting course to Sami Thicket"

Said Gurjin as they all laughed and grabbed something to eat, sticking their food in sticks and heating it up with the help of the fire. Rian clenched his teeth and sighed.

"Actually...I'm staying. I'll continue in the desert. I'll stay with my father"

They all looked a little sad hearing this but it was understandable. 

"Then I'll stay too"

Said Gurjin. Rian shook his head grabbing a stick himself and heating his own food with the heat of the fire.

"No you go with your sister. I know that's what you want to do. Plus it's closer to Sog, If there's any chance that you guys have enough time to pay a visit then you should take it. Wouldn't you like to see your family? It's been a long time If I recall correctly"

Gurjin blew on his food nodding.

"Yes it has but they would understand. If you want me to stay just say the word and I will"

Rian smiled

"You're a great friend Gurjin but I want you to do what you want and I can tell that's going to Sami Thicket. I'll be fine, alright? I'm not the same lost boy from unums ago"

Gurjin nodded mostly to himself. He then looked at Naia and Amri.

"Alright then, I'll go with you guys then. Spread the word to the South"

Everyone instantly turned their heads towards Deet who happily ate her meal and took a few seconds to notice everyone's attention. 

"Oh! I guess you're all waiting for me. Hmm... I've never seen Sami Thicket but then again I've never seen the center of the desert either. This is a tuff one indeed but...I think I'll stay and continue in the desert. If that's alright"

They all nodded as Amri sighed.

"Well looks like the squad will be split temporarily"

Deet grabbed a few cups filling them with water, that now in the desert for them it was practically a delicacy. She handed them over to each and raised her own.

"Cheers? Until we reunite again"

They all nodded raising their cups and hitting them together. Laughing, they all sipped and cheered. 

~~

In that same night while everyone was already sound asleep you could hear a few desert owls howling here and there and the wind shifting the sand underneath sometimes making a soft whistle like sound when it hit the crystals. It was a beautiful sight indeed thought Deet who sat at the edge of a cliff looking upon the horizon. They had spent all these days complaining about the desert and it's weather but when you actually sat down to take it in... Deet realized it was truly beautiful. Every corner of Thra was. Maybe to them it was strange but to the Dousan it was probably the sight of sights. Maybe they just needed a change in perspective. 

"Truly I am grateful now that you sent me out here. At first I was so uncertain and quite frankly scared of the unknown. It attracted me like a curious childling yes but it's difference shocked me"

She said looking up at the sky. She sighed remembering the words Maudra Argot told her once she told her about her dreams about a trine ago. 

"I remember waking up all worked up. I was confused but Maudra Argot seemed to understand my dream so perfectly as if she had dreamt it herself. As if you had personally talked to her on my behalf. It was crazy talk what she told me, or so I thought. That the moon sisters called to me for a purpose. Well I've always believed everything in Thra was connected but...it was still confusing. It still is quite crazy but more certain now. I know for sure now that I'm part of something. I just hope I'm doing good. I feel like I haven't done much impact like you wanted me to"

She stopped talking when she heard steps behind her. Startled she turned and saw Captain Ordon who waved apologetic. 

"Forgive me. I woke up hearing something and I guess my reflexes quicked in"

He said pulling his sword back. Deet laughed a bit.

"Well at least now I'll feel safe when I go to sleep"

He nodded

"Just doing my job I guess. Anyways I'll leave you alone again, back to sleep I go"

She quickly got up.

"W-wait! Captain, um I have a question. Do you or any Stonewood soldiers have any problems that someone like me could help with?"

He seemed confused as she asked her question. 

"Um so far we're all good thanks. You're already helping by coming with and doing Maudra Argot's and Fara's word"

She joined her hands and nodded.

"Oh alright, just checking"

He chuckled

"The youth confuses me sometimes but if you have any other questions let me know. I'll take my leave now"

She said goodbye and sat back down resting her head on her hands and sighing.

"You must go to Stone in the Wood. Besides my plans it seems like you have your own mission there. There must be a Stonewood there who needs your help. That seems to be the wish of the Moon sisters"

She said to herself remembering what Argot told her once she revealed her dreams revolving the moons who she saw so clearly even though before that she had never left the caves. 

"That's not much information..does Argot understand how many Stonewood gelflings there are??? And not all of them are even in Stone in the Wood. How am I supposed to know what and to whom the sisters want me to help with?"

Once again she turned around shutting up once she heard steps behind her. 

"Well like father like son"

She said making Rian raise an eyebrow as he joined her, sitting down beside her.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

She shook her head and rested it in her hands again. Kicking her feet in the air as they dangled off the cliff corner she sat on.

"Nothing...how much did you hear?"

She asked suddenly feeling embarrassed. She didn't want to look crazy. 

"Oh nothing I just came by now. Why talking to yourself?"

She hummed.

"I'm not alone"

He tilted his head.

"Everything in Thra is life. Therefore even when we talk alone something is bound to listen"

He laughed and shook his head.

"Anything if it makes you feel better. You crazy"

She laughed too

"If I'm crazy and you're talking to me, what does that say about you?"

Rian sighed

"That I need to rethink the type of friends I make"

They both laughed together this time. Once they calmed down Deet told Rian about how beautiful she found the desert now that she took the time to really see it.

"Yet again another very good perspective Deet, but I admit your right. Too bad the others are leaving tomorrow"

She nodded

"I'll miss them dearly. What about you and Amri and your competition?"

Rian smirked

"That's still on, just temporarily postponed"

She giggled covering her mouth and shaking her head in disbelief.

"You two are unbelievable. All of us are"

After a long moment of silence she let out a yawn and got up.

"I think that's my cue to go to sleep"

He nodded

"Go ahead I'll stay for a bit. Night"

They waved each other off until they were out of each other's sight.

"Looks like I'll continue with my questions some other time"

Said Deet to herself as she laid down and fell asleep.


	13. Memories bring back Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have a leap at the future with a memory of the past. Argot's mission was complete and what a beautiful sight it was but the story for Rian is not yet over...

She marked the world and painted my beginning  
which I was sure to be my end  
I walked uncertain and thinking  
Uncertain on how it would my life bend

But in her paint I found comfort  
Enough to pick up my own brush  
Hopeful to find my painting in the hurt  
With finally no sense of rush

To smile at her colors but to find my own  
To make my painting come alive  
Hopefully with greatness it will overflow  
Maybe to mark it somewhere or on someone

Poem by: Rian

"I usually am not good with these types of things but you got to give it to me it turned out pretty darn good"

Said Rian resting his arms on top of a table as Kylan examined the piece of paper. 

"Yes Rian this is very good! I feel like it talks about love and how beautiful it was and how beautiful it could be if you allow it again in your own life. Am I correct?"

Rian took the paper from his hands, his eyes wide. 

"You scare me Kylan. I don't know if it's because of your poetic and artistic mind but that was surprisingly pretty close"

Kylan scratched his hand and then leaned on a wall. 

"What did the others guys say?"

Rian laughed, folding the piece of paper and placing it inside a book he had nearby. 

"Amri thought it was about mystery and Gurjin thought it was about a literal painter"

Kylan laughed too, shaking his head. He grabbed a small sack from his pocket and handed it over to Rian who tilted his head and asked what it was.

"I heard your birthday is coming up. I was going to get you something myself but the travel from Sami Thicket to here took most of my time. So go ahead and buy yourself whatever you want"

Knowing that Rian would resist Kylan quickly walked over the door waving and saying goodbye not leaving him choice but to accept the money. Once the Spriton was gone and off the door Rian turned and looked around his room. The place was slowly becoming a little too messy for his liking and with his birthday approaching he decided it would be best to clean and tidy everything up. As he did so further into the depths of his shelf's he found a valuable object he hadn't seen in a while. He grabbed the small thing in his hand and blew on it, the dust forming in a cloud and revealing the gem stone completely. It was the larimar gemstone Deet had given him on his first visit to the Caves of Grot. Memories came flooding and he smiled to himself. It was hard to believe it had already been two trines since he had embarek on such a mission. 

He got up and grabbed a piece of wet cloth and cleaned the gem, soon making its beautiful swirls of light blue come out even more. He remembered the Moonwish night of two trines ago. The night where Argot's plan finally came together and all of his and his friends efforts payed off. 

He remembered it so clearly...

*Moonwish night, two trines ago*

"Quickly we're going to be late!"

Rian ran around the kitchen lifting Timtri in his arms and running over to Mythra who just finished brushing her hair. 

"What about mother and father?"

She asked as he handed the little one over to her and grabbed his coat. 

"They'll meet us there now come on I've waited too long to miss this now"

He closed the door behind the three of them, Mythra placing Timtri on a little stroller that had been passed down by the siblings. It was once Rian's then hers and now his. Pushing and following her oldest brother they all made their way to the very center of Stone in the Wood right outside where Maudra Fara herself stayed. A crowd of gelfling's already formed. 

"Do you see them?"

Asked Mythra. Rian looked around calling for his parents by name making sure his siblings stayed close. He said hi to a few of his co-workers that passed by and saluted from a far some of the other Maudras that had come from far and wide as they all now sat in the center of the crowd. Finally near a tree, which roots grew outwards, he saw his parents sitting down and also looking around. 

"Mother! Father! We're here! Come on Mythra"

He said running towards them. Once they reached and reunited they sat down together. Rian was still alert, waiting to see if he could spot any of his friends. 

"Rian!"

He smiled recognizing that voice and looked up. A female gelfling that flew by landed gracefully in front of him, her dress quite extravagant and her hair all tied up in a braided bun unlike her usual style. Very formal looking, expect for her hands that were already quite messy with ink all over them. 

"Brea!"

He bowed his head a bit and then both of them laughed and hugged. He had met the young Vapra princess after they finished their journey in the desert and headed back to Ha'rar to give the All Maudra the message of Argot's plan unums ago. 

"Already documenting everything?"

He asked once they separated looking down at her hands again. She smiled and pulled out her journal already with two new drawings filled with notes on each side. One featured the seven Maudras siting together at the center of Stone in the Wood. The other a drawing of the crowd around them with gelfling's from North,south, east and west. 

"This is history in the making Rian. Of course I have to document it all!"

He laughed, grabbing one of the baby wipes they used for Timtri and handing it over to her. 

"True but your mother and Seladon would scold you for getting dirty so early on"

She sighed and placed her journal away accepting the wipe and cleaning off the ink from her hands. 

"Hey I'm sitting with the squad over there near those bushes. Front row seats! Want to join?"

He looked back at his parents and they immediately nodded. 

"Just after is done come back immediately to help"

Said his father. He thanked them and ran over with Brea to sit with his friends. Gurjin,Naia,Kylan,Deet and Amri all sat down on the grass and happily received Rian once he came over and joined them.

Finally the suns were fully set and the night sky took over. The moons shining in their brightest point. Everyone shut their mouths when the Maudras stood up and came together joining hands. 

"It's happening it's happening"

Said Deet jumping in her spot excitedly. She remembered what Argot had found in the tomb of relics in the caves. An ancient book with all sorts of lost gelfling ceremonies that even Argot, at her old age, didn't recognize. As a calling to reconnect with their roots and with Thra a specific one caught the Grottan Maudra's attention. It surrounded ALL gelfling's and it was done by Moonwish night. All Maudra's would hold hands under the sisters when they shined the brightest and by doing so for once in a single night in a year they would be able to connect with the stars above. Gelfling's would gather and see with them Thra from above. The images in the book were breathtaking, was what she had told Deet and the rest of the Grottan's when she started reaching out to the others Maudras to make it a reality again. And now such breathtaking scenery would take place right in front of them.

It was wonderful. Seeing their homes from such a different point of view. They had never felt so connected to one another than in this moment. Soon it was not just the Maudras but every gelfling that now held hands watching and connecting with the stars.

*Back to the present two trines after*

"Rian honey help me bring these bags inside!"

Rian jumped a bit hearing his mother's voice from afar and coming back to the present time. He looked down at the gemstone still in his hand placing it down.

"I'll be back"

He whispered then turning around, opening the door and leaving his room. A very special idea popping into his mind.


	14. A love set in gem stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of this story! Thanks to everyone who read!

She poured the sweet liquid into the spoon and then into the bottle and mixed. Once finished she poured the new mixture in a spoon again and turned around walking towards the childling that sat down in a chair in her kitchen. 

"Hold this"

She said handing the spoon over for the little one to hold. Then she grabbed a soft wet towel and passed it over the scrape on her knee cleaning the area. Then taking the spoon back she poured the mixture over it, rubbing it around with the towel. Once she was done she grabbed a bandage and wrapped it around to make sure it would seal properly. Getting up she washed her hands and placed the towel in the sink giving the young girl a smile. 

"Now you stay with that on and take it off tonight when you go to take a shower"

The childling nervously looked down at the bandaged up knee. 

"I'm not going to die am I?"

Deet laughed and shook her head grabbing a small container in one of her lower shelves. 

"Not if you eat one of these"

She said playing pretend and opening the container pulling out a small piece of candy. 

"What is it?"

Asked the little girl curious as Deet placed the small candy on her palm. 

"It's a magic candy, once while I was walking in the woods a fairy gave it to me"

The girl eyes glowed.

"I can only give it to good girls. Are you a good girl?"

The girl nodded her head multiple times and Deet held her up and placed her down on the floor.

"How much do I tell my parents they owe you?"

Asked the little girl while Deet lead her to the door.

"Tell them they owe me nothing. Now try to look in front of you next time you go off running. Oh and don't tell anyone of our little secret"

She said winking. The little girl giggled and nodded eating the candy. Deet opened the door for her to leave and on the other side was faced with Rian who seemed to have been about to knock on the door anyways.

"Good morning"

He said waving to Deet and then looking down at the little girl. He noticed the bandage around one of her knees. Deet quickly signal to him that it wasn't anything serious. He nodded looking back at the childling.

"Well what happened to you little miss?"

He asked

"I was running and wasn't looking where I was going. I tripped and scratched my leg. But Deet saw me from her window and helped me"

He faked a gasp 

"Well isn't that a tale to tell. I see you're busy then Deet. I'll come by later"

He said, also faking to leave but the little girl pulled him back by the sleeve. 

"Don't worry I was already leaving. Did you scratch your knee too? Don't worry! Deet will cure it and it doesn't hurt. And if you behave well you might get a surprise"

Rian raised an eyebrow and looked back at Deet.

"Oh really?"

Deet bent down whispering something on the young one's ear. She nodded, waving goodbye and running off. Rian chuckled.

"What is this surprise she was talking about?"

Deet shrugged

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I tell you, would it now?"

They both laughed

"Anyways come in, did you have something to tell me?"

She said moving out of the way and letting Rian in.

"Actually I do have something to say and something to give too"

Deet raised an eyebrow in curiosity and sat down on her couch tapping the spot next to her as an invitation. Rian took it sitting next to her. 

"Well it's almost officially two years since Argot's plan came into reality"

He said 

"That is still my favorite Moonwish night. It was so beautiful"

He nodded

"Yes it's my second favorite"

Deet tilted her head 

"Really? What could possibly be your first then?"

Rian searched into his pocket and pulled out a necklace.

"The one that came before that"

Deet gasped seeing the gemstone that dangled in the end of such necklace. It was the Larimar Rian had picked out in his first visit to the Caves of Grot.

"Though, it was also the saddest. It was around the same time I lost Mira"

Deet placed her hands on top of Rian's in a comforting way.

"It's alright I'm okay"

He said, giving her a quick smile. 

"A lot has happened since then. That Moonwish night I remembered what my wish was. I wished for help and guidance. Deep down I wanted to feel and be better than how I was at the moment"

Deet pulled her hair back and asked:

"And well, do you feel better now?"

Rian nodded

"There was a lot of elements contributing to that. Time, my family, my friends. You told me that pain comes with healing. And you were right. I had to cry a lot of times before I could completely feel like myself again. Mira's memory lives in me but slowly but surely I was able to move on. Celebrate the life she had rather than sorrounding myself in her absence. I know she would be happy that I got here"

Deet smiled pointing at the gemstone.

"See? The story was right all along"

Rian took a deep breath while nodding.

"Yeah and um there's more actually"

Deet lifted her legs crossing them and resting her face on her hands.

"Alright I'm listening"

He looked out at the window and back at her.

"With time as I told you I was able to move on and accept the fact that Mira was gone. After that I had to take baby steps into returning life like usual. As more time went by I found myself more once again and I even got better at my job. I especially made sure to try and mend the relationship with my family. They were never broken but still, I wanted to be closer especially to my mom. I had a conversation with my dad and decided to keep working here in Stone in the Wood rather than going back the the castle in Ha'rar"

Deet nodded

"Yes I remember when you told us the news. We got happy for you"

She said, remembering. 

"Yup and I still keep going till today. Taking bigger and newer steps. And now I'm ready to take another big one"

He said taking a breath in between before finishing.

"Oh? And what is that next step?"

She asked.

"To allow myself to be in love again and to build a relationship once more"

He said looking down at his hands a blush coming across his face. Deet blushed too as he lifted his face and looked straight at her. With each second that passed she could feel her heart beating faster and faster. He lifted the necklace.

"We have a tradition here in Stone in the Wood. When you find interest in someone. You give them a simple necklace with a stone in the end. This isn't the traditional stone another might use. In fact it's a gem stone but I think that it makes it even better. The story behind it you and I know well. Plus I think it compliments you better"

He said putting it in Deet's hands.

"I hope you'll accept it Deet"

He said folding her fingers so her hands would close and hold the necklace tightly. Once he let go Deet opened her hands and raised it up looking at it closer. 

"A-about this tradition. One gives the necklace with the stone to the one they're interested for. But what does the receiver do? Depending on their answer"

She asked him.

"Well if they don't feel the same way then they give it back. If they feel the same way though they put it on"

He responded. Deet looked down at the necklace and placed it on her lap. She pulled her hair up quickly to the side and grabbed it again placing it on. She then let go of her hair so it flowed as usual again and looked up at Rian shrugging.

"Does it look good on me?"

Rian smiled understanding and grabbing her hands to kiss them.

"You look lovely as always"

He could hear Deet's wings slightly fluttering.

"Is there anything you don't find lovely?"

She said laughing. Rian was caught by surprise as he remembered what he had told her all those years ago. He looked up and started laughing. Once they calmed down he planted another soft kiss on her hands. 

"You were my Moonwish Deet weren't you?"

He said once he opened his eyes again. She nodded a tear falling down her cheek. 

"Even before I knew it myself I guess"

He wiped her tear off, receiving her in a warm hug as she threw herself into his arms. Once there she looked up kissing the tip of his nose and smiling. 

"You sure you're ready?"

He nodded

"She would be happy to know it was you I ended up with" 

Deet rested her face in the hole between his shoulder and his neck. Rian moved from front to back passing his hand through her hair and beaming with delight. 

"Rian..."

He hummed

"Tomorrow is Moonwish night"

She said still resting there with him. He smiled, he had almost forgotten.

"Then I should thank them"

He said Deet finally sitting straight.

"Me too"

She said caressing his face and cupping it with her hands. Rian laughed and pulled her closer to share their first and long waited kiss.

A giggle coming from outside pulled them apart. The little girl from before had brought her friends as they watched from the window. They "ooohhhed" and soon Rian and Deet got up and went outside to chase them around. Laughter filling the air and rising up to the sky.


End file.
